Gundam Build Fighters - Colorful Rhapsody
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: Human souls just like shooting star, falling, burning, disappear... and then... Azuma Tamaki is a kind and good-natured but otherwise a pathetic excuse of a two-faced boy. After the loss of his childhood friend, he distanced himself from everyone, uncaring of the world. Read as everyone else tried to conspire against him... with gunpla (Warning: Beta/Editor needed, bad grammar)
1. Prologue: Stardust Memory

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

"LET'S GO, GENOACE!"

"GM SNIPER, TAKE OFF"

_Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_ Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Prologue: Stardust Memory**

* * *

Two years ago, somewhere in rural Tokyo…

A sudden blackout happened due to technical failures, forcing half the city to be left in the dark. Amongst the people in unrest however, two kids sat on top of a roof, watching the sky intently.

With the disappearance of massive background light that is nighttime Tokyo, the sky revealed its majestic secret. A sea of nothingness filled with thousand upon thousand sparkles called stars and the moon shines even brighter than ever.

_"Do you believe that shooting star can grant wishes? Do you?"_

_"Why should I pray to space rock burning inside earth sphere, Aoi?"_

_"No fun allowed, got it. How lame of you, Tamaki"_

_"Well, it'll be nice if they do… since I don't ask much"_

_"Huh? What do you wish?"_

_"You know what they say, no pain no gain. I only wish less pain and more gain so I can move forward without afraid of things"_

_"I don't even understand what you're talking about"_

_"You will, someday"_

For Shimada Aoi, that day never came. At the age of 14, the youthful and talkative boy died in a traffic accident. It was raining in the funeral, and Azuma Tamaki wondered whether God made a mockery of his sorrow or sympathizes with it.

"Tamaki –kun"

It's crystal clear that Shimada Sr. are at the point of breaking apart, they shed no tears in the funeral if only not to burden the passing soul of their only son. Meanwhile, Aoi's little sister is crying soundly, not wanting her beloved brother to go.

Of course, Tamaki knew better. People die when they got killed, such terms are hilariously redundant, but only now he understood what it mean to lose someone you care about, and suddenly that phrase hit him like a thousand brick.

People began to seek for protection, even though their clothes already damp. Still, the point is clear.

"Tamaki-kun… listen… you need to know… he"

At last, Aoi's mother can't hold it anymore and cried rivers, so much that the rain can't hide it anymore.

Mr. Shimada decided to take over "…he left something for you"

It's a simple envelope, and just like always, his sense of humor never change. Simple pink colored envelope that one could mistake for love letter.

_[Hey Tamaki, if you ever got a glance of this accursed letter, that means I'm no longer in this world._

_Whether it's because my cancer gotten into me or there's other circumstances involved, I don't know._

_But one thing for sure, please keep remember me, don't forget about me._

_I want to stay with you, with my sister, with my parents, with our friends_

_Like a shooting star, my soul will fall, disappear, and then… _

The next sentence he failed to decipher, so he skipped it.

_You know what; I'm not rich enough to leave something of significance_

_Get my collection of gunpla collection and tools; I know you're not into 'stupid plastic robots', but I'm sure they're more use to you than my parents or my sister. Knowing them, my mother will dump them anyway, and lord knows what that brat of my sister will do to them._

_Regards, Aoi_

_P.S. get a girlfriend, forever loner]_

"That stupid idiot Aoi" Tamaki smiled, yet, tears started to flow the corner of his eyes "You and your stupid little plastic robots, just wait, I'll get a girlfriend if only so I can spite you"

….

Two years later, Tamaki still the same boring guy he is always. He went to school, not joining any clubs, has few friends… though, at least he did find a girlfriend.

It seems that fate hates him though.

"I want to break up"

Tamaki didn't even bother to yell, he just sighed in response and asked "… I wonder if there's anything I can do to stop you… Meguru, but at the least… can you tell me why?"

The petite girl in front of him is terrified, how can she not?

"I… I found someone else I like…"

"I see… in that case, let's separate"

Is this what she wanted? If so, then Tamaki didn't see any reason to hold her anymore. And yet, her eyes reflected even more emotion than he did.

"…why… Tamaki-kun… why you didn't even try to stop me? Why didn't you… you don't even look angry, why?"

She couldn't stand it. No matter how, it's her fault.

"You asking that now, seriously?" he laughed sarcastically "People come and go… human's feeling will change over time. In the first place, Meguru-san confessed to me first"

The girl gasped in realization "How… but… does that mean… you never like me in the first place…"

"Yes" he nodded "But I learn to like Meguru-san, for good and for ill. If my feelings can change, so why don't yours?"

The realization felt like a mountain dropped on her back, the realization that it's even worse that what she ever thought. The fact that he did like her feel even more painful than it should be.

"As we separate, my feelings will change as well" he poked her forehead softly with zero animosity "Who knows what kind of feeling I will have for you in the future"

He slung his bag lightly, showing his broad back to the girl and leaving her for real.

After all, people will eventually separate. Divorce, breakup, death… doesn't matter, so what's the point of attachment? That's what he thought. Ever since his best friend left this world, he no longer cares, about himself, or people around him.

_In the end, we're all alone._

* * *

Days and months passed, eventually, he entered his second term in high school. Everything remains the same as usual.

Except for one small detail. Right behind his home, laid a massive mansion with equally large yards surrounding it. Using satellite photography, his home practically a literal cutting corner compared to it.

He always wondered about it, since the original owner left it ten years ago, it's been practically abandoned

Suddenly, there's a lot of activity around that place. Apparently new resident moving in and dozens of people began to clean everything, cutting every single wild bush and swipe every grain of dust.

Subtle changes can be seen every day, and it became rather customary for him to find about it for a few minutes in the morning.

Until one day…

It was Sunday, and he didn't have any specific plan. So, he just helped with the chores, and afterward he just want to laze around the house.

It should be another boring Sunday in his life, but no, it's not.

Because for some unexplainable reason, a young girl scantily dressed jumped into his window. Well, more like 'incorrectly' dressed, because she's wearing a torn light dress over spandex because… reason.

"Wha-"

"Sssh, please hide me! I beg you!" she hastily removed the dress (or what's left of it), revealing a well toned body clad in black tanktop.

Tamaki's brain literally froze because every single thing about it made no sense.

"You know, if our gender switched I will scream rapist right now" he mumbled "Who are you?"

She blinked in response; shortly before delivering the biggest grin he ever saw in his lifetime "I'm just a random girl from next door, nice to meet you!"

Wait, that suddenly makes sense. It's possible to jump into the balcony of his home from the wall separating the two residences, it just take one hell of an effort and athletic body.

But what kind of ojousama wore something so casual under a frilly dress? Anyway, she stuffed said dress on the bag she brought along, while pulling out a shirt out (to which Tamaki thanked a lot). Her fingers combed her slightly curled hair back before tying it into a simple, pineapple style tail.

"Azuma Tamaki"

"Huh?"

"The name is Azuma Tamaki, it's rather customary to introduce yourself to someone you just met and talk with before asking their names" he said, almost annoyed "So what are yours"

"Ha, of course! The name is Nanami, Sakurai Nanami"

The final touch is, to his surprise, a very familiar belt pouch.

Gunpla Belt pouch.

"Alright, Sakurai-san isn't it? I will not scream regardless, but at the very least explain why I shouldn't"

She mumbled something incoherently before raising her answer "I ran away from Piano lesson"

He chuckled, this is way too cliché, he was hoping for something more… mundane, or perhaps something more exotic? He didn't really care either way. All he wanted is her not to make a ruckus, last time a girl came to this place, his parents made a freaking party of it.

"Well, feel free to stay, do you want coffee or tea?"

"Anything is fine, I won't be long anyway" she smiled, her eyes locked at the big acrylic case sitting on top of your bookshelf "WHOA, you're into gunpla too? They're so well painted"

He leered aside to avoid eye contact "No, it's a gift… I am not into 'stupid plastic toy', just to be clear"

"Blah, real men don't diss on gunpla" she pouted angrily and pointed her thumbs downward, he swore he had seen more emotion and rudeness from a girl than this entire month combined.

"Are you implying people not into gunpla as wimp?"

She gritted her teeth in response "No, but most people don't ridicule it these days, unless you're some kind of butthurt, rambling mecha hater"

It made him both angry and amused at the same time, somehow.

"Anyway, like I said it's a gift from a long time ago. I didn't build them, much less painting them"

"Seems to be well maintained still" she said, her eyes radiating pride and admiration "The parts are perfectly clean, even the parts below the ankle joints are free from dust. All the polycaps still smooth as if they're newly coated… must be precious for you"

Precious… now he questioned it himself.

If he doesn't care about attachment, why he still had them, why bother cleaning them almost every day?

"Maybe" he said incredulously "It's not like they have seen any battles since I got them"

It's kind of weird, Tamaki thought as he prepared the obligatory tea serving. Weird tomboy ojou-sama that's into plastic model, the world sure is huge.

That aside, he also put her shoes near the front door, because her reaction be damned, there's such a thing as manner and custom, his logic argued. Fortunately, she didn't object.

As he poured hot water into the guest cup, his mother just HAD to appear, oh so convenient.

"Tamaki, do you have a guest?"

"Yeah, sort of" he said almost lazily, signaling that he didn't want to talk further about it.

Carrying the serving plate upstairs, he was surprised that she still sat on the pillow neatly… almost ladylike even.

She put the tip of her hands before slightly bow and said "Thank you for the hospitality"

That definitely caught him off guard, the smoothness of her voice, the graceful movement, and even the way she held her cup…

Everything about her is TRULY contradictory.

"Are you by any chance experienced in tea ceremony?" he asked offhandedly.

"You can tell?" she widened her eyes.

"Yeah, accustomed to seeing it because… reasons"

Mostly because he secretly like to watch Tv Drama, especially one that put emphasis on culture.

"Say, do you even watch Gundam?"

He shook his head "I don't, not since long time ago. And back then I have zero understanding about anything harder than typical children show"

"Oh" she nodded in understanding "Too bad then"

Without changing her sitting position, she took a gunpla out of her pocket. The first thing he notice is its insect-like wing propulsion system, and the face is typical that of gundam. The entire model is mostly orange of two different shades, with blue and gold touch up on some parts.

And what's more, there's like a dozen of fins.

It's also much smaller than the gunpla he had.

"Is that custom?"

"Yeah, it's a scratchbuilt using Record Breaker and Crossbone Gundam parts as basis" she said "It has increased output, allowing it to attain even higher mobility feats than normal"

"Sounds like something bothersome to control"he, despite his claim of not liking gunpla, has few months of flight experience in his disposal, he knew that ease of control reduced proportionally to gunpla mobility.

"Well, yeah. I still unable to grasp its full capabilities, and had to put limiter on the GP base"

Well, cool. That means her ability as builder outstripped her piloting skill.

"Even then" she grinned manically "Someday, I'll be able to use its full potential, my own gunpla… [Vanishing Record]"

Vanishing… Record….

"Say, do you know any gunpla store around here?" she changed the topic, but still went about gunpla anyway.

"There's Iori shop, east from front door, three intersections later, turn right"

One odd shop, he might say. Usually you don't open model store in the middle of residential area like this, because it reduce potential sales.

She nodded "Good, good, anyway, thanks for helping me… I'll repay it somehow"

"It's okay, but next time, please don't jump to someone's window like a thief" he said flatly.

"Arara, I'm truly ashamed of you, Tamaki"

The atmosphere, to him, turned icy cold, frankly due to his mother's stare on his back… and his father grinning like maniac behind her.

FUCK.

"What kind of gentleman are you, boy" his father said "Go with her"

_Or else_, he didn't say that, but the implication is strong. Tamaki sighed and decide fighting them more bother than it's worth.

He can only laugh at his misery "Sure, I'll go with you"

"Really, thank you very much" she said, so honest and innocent it made him feel diabetic. He waved his hand "It'll be really bad if you get lost because of my faulty guidance"

His parents pointed their thumbs in agreement, _what the hell_. Well, with the decline of birth rate these days, parents are increasingly anxious about their children's future. From what he heard, every kids at school experience similar thing.

"I'm sorry for being a bother" she bowed to the adults "The name is Sakurai Nanami, nice to meet you"

"Nah, nah, come here anytime. You see, our son is quite a loner. Sakurai-san"

"I'M NOT" he snarled "Whatever, let's go"

* * *

It's not exactly a long distance walk, and not something exciting to do either. It's just… different. When the last time he walked with a girl in tow? Oh right, Meguru.

"Hey, are you sure you're not interested in gunpla?"

"Not really, though my… friends always force me to fight alongside them"

Her eyes widened in excitement "Really, really sure?"

"Like I said, I do battle sometimes but it's not even my gunpla and-"

"REALLY REALLY SURE?" Her face was close enough to make him uncomfortable, feeling her soft breath on his lips, he couldn't withstand it.

"No" he stated coldly.

She took two step behind with a face so pale the wall will scream in envy, it was an awkward silence again.

"We're here"

She practically JUMPED at the scene after regain the mood big time "Whoa, thanks for the help again"

Tamaki just give a neutral smile and said "I'm waiting, so take your time"

"Huh?"

"If I return now, my parents will mock me because… REASONS, so take your time" he posed a cheerful, innocent face, despite cursing internally.

In truth, Tamaki just want to know.

What made Gunpla so interesting? The battle? How about those people collecting them for the sake of collecting? Aoi didn't even battle much, his collection is small but all of them are rather on the expensive end.

All he knew that Gunpla is a vast, expansive hobby.

"WHOA, AWESOME"

He snapped back into reality, the strawberry blonde chirping like fangirls meeting their handsome idols. Really, even without high pitched squeal, one can easily saw that from a simple expression.

"So many things to buy" she licked her lips "Hmm, this is painful"

Tamaki heard girls took five times longer than boys when they go shopping, so might as well ignore the boredom.

"Welcome to Iori shop" a beautiful woman greeted them both, though she doesn't look like it, Ms. Iori is a married woman with a son about junior high in age, at least even that much Tamaki knew. She's kind of famous in this district, after all "Anything I can help with?"

"Ah yes" Nanami inquired "I need HGUC Record Breaker and Crossbone Gundam one of each"

"Reco-ahem" Ms. Iori quickly return to pick the catalog and browse through it "Record Breaker and Crossbone gundam… hmm, Crossbone… huh? Oh, it should be around here"

Huh, even the shop owner can be ignorant about it; then again, most housewives probably knew less about Gunpla than even Tamaki would, so it's not that strange.

While he didn't come here often, he did know how much of an addict her husband and her son are to gunpla. It's been in gossips circle for years! Must be tiring for her to cope with that fact.

A pair of box fell to Nanami's hands caused her grin to grow even bigger. Didn't she know that it's improper to smile that wide in public? Whatever.

"It's really rare to see girls that enthusiastic about gunpla" Ms. Iori mumbled happily "Don't you think so, Azuma-kun?"

"Ah, yes" Tamaki just nod in response, not knowing what to express.

"Must be lucky to have such a cute girlfriend who's also into gunpla"

Did she just imply that 1. Sakurai is his girlfriend and 2. That he's actually into gunpla?

He's so much taken a back that he just looked at Ms. Iori with horrified expression, unable to retort.

Oh well, can't get away with nothing.

"It's not like boys are completely stranger to plush toy either, Iori-san" he joked, if only to change the subject and avoid further awkwardness on his part.

"True, true"

With the proliferation of mass media, the stigma of stereotypical hobby, entertainment and cultural activity can be slightly rectified. At least, Tamaki PREFER to think so instead of having internal debate.

"Anything else I can help?"

Tamaki tilted his head before softly smiled "… Can I have a custom weapon set?"

Tamaki just remember that he broke one of the weapon parts by accident during major cleanup; he wondered why he had to remember it now, because it's been months. Perhaps out of obligation, or is it because of guilt?

Looking at the various set, he grew increasingly confused which one to pick.

He sighed, and picked five random weapon sets for 1/144 and 1/100 kit, it's not like they're exceptionally expensive anyway, considering how small they are.

"Are you done yet?" he asked as he paid his purchase.

"Hmm" she raised a paperbag filled with two big boxes and some other stuff "It's enough"

He stuffed the much smaller paperbag into his jacket as they left.

"What did you buy?" curiously, the girl asked him. Playfully walking backward disregarding of safety concern, she want to maintain eye contact and she meant it.

"Replacement weapon, I think I broke one of the gun, and superglue don't work that well"

Nanami burst into laughter "Obviously you can't do that. You need to use thin cement"

Well, as for the cement, how the fuck you use that? A droplet is enough to weld his finger in two, and after that he swore he'll never touch the disgustingly smelly adhesive in the near future.

Nanami glanced "Ho, do you have the tools to do it? I can lend you mine if you want"

Well rather than worrying about the tools, he needed the knowledge how to use the tools he inherited properly.

"Yeah, I do… no need to worry. Nipper, files, the works"

"Good, the basic of the basic is that you have the tools for it. If you have difficulties, just come to my house anytime"

Well, and how to use it. Not that he will admit about his… difficulties, it couldn't be that hard… could it? Besides, barging into a rich girl's house is improper.

She stopped him right abruptly right as they arrive in front of his home, and he did "It's okay! I can go by myself from here"

The improperly bright smile disappeared, the way dark cloud covered the sunshine right above them "Also… can I come here sometimes?"

Looking at the sudden change of her emotion, he's rather confused.

_Did she just…_

_Oh…_

For the first time since their meeting, Tamaki can actually smile without pretending or being sarcastic. "Sure, just be sure to knock the front door gracefully like an Ojousama should"

"Really?! See you later then" she waved her hand… before swiftly JUMP on the wall back into her residence.

If it was anyone else, they probably will call her a nutso.

But not Tamaki.

"Ohoho, what a smooth operator? You did so well, Tamaki" his mother chuckled as he returned, OF COURSE she'll peek, and his father will dub it for her convenience.

"She's too naïve… if it was any other boy, it'll cause a lot of misunderstanding"

"No, you're just mind-numbingly dense as usual" his mother chided and mock tears "Papa, why we have such a boring man for a son?"

"Really?" Azuma Sr. just rubbed his stubbly chin in response "I think it's a popular archetype these days, you know, the resident cool and distant dude at school. The girls want to be his one and only angel, or some such"

"You two expect too much from me" Tamaki snorted.

_That's why… personal attachment is bothersome._

_Because humans are like shooting star, burning, disappear… and then…_

…

Few months ago…

_"Yo, Azuma"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't 'what' me; let's go to the arcade together… with everyone"_

_"Sure, whatever works… Tachibana"_

_The chubby, short and unathletic guy aside him is just an average geek, though, in contrast to overtly stereotype, he's just as sociable, if not more so than average teen. He can literally fit anywhere, everywhere, whenever, with anyone. Tachibana is an amazing boy like that, regardless of his shortcomings._

_And even Tamaki admit there's literally no reason not to hang out with the boy, at least he won't be bored._

_Gunpla enthusiast came from all ages and gender, though due to the nature of franchise and cost requirement, most of them actually adult males, young or old. Recently though, most probably due to the introduction of gunpla battle, the number of demography amongst kids and teenagers increased._

_The arcade often has dual and triple table battle arenas, compared to single table usually found in most toy shop. This is why most fighters decide it's a better battleground for their hobby's satisfaction, despite the required rent fee._

_"It's amazing isn't it?" Tachibana cheerfully pointed "The modularity of the system allows it to be combined as long as you have the money to do it. Single, pair, triple, quadruple… though if you somehow had the possession of legendary seven panel arena, you have too much money on your disposal"_

_Tamaki just shrugged in response, he still haven't get the charm that gunpla attracts._

_"Are you playing computer survival again?"_

_"Yeah, this time" Tachibana pulled out a bulky-looking gundam-type Mobile suit out of his bag, it's shield alone probably bigger than the torso and feet combined "With my upgraded Physalis, I'll defeat that Big Zam this time around"_

_"… I don't watch gundam but I don't think your gunpla suited for duel fight"_

_"Which is my point" Tachibana fired up like no one business "For the most part, any experienced player shouldn't have any problem against smaller enemy NPC… it's the boss unit that's bothersome"_

_Tachibana pulled another kit from his pouch this time "Anyway, you sure you're not joining? My treat, you know"_

_"Nah, go ahead. Best I can do is there to hinder you and stand like an Idiot"_

_"I insist"_

_Tamaki sighed, why the hell he's here again? Oh wait, hanging out._

_"Whatever"_

_Tachibana pulled a pair of GP bases for convenience. GP Base is an electronic peripheral that store information of the builder, fighter, as well as the gunpla itself._

_ Meaning, even gunpla operation and special abilities are reprogrammable. How well such special power manifest however, is decided by how well built the gunpla itself. Tons of gimmicks can't do anything if the influence in battle considered meaningless._

_"GP01FB?"_

_"Gundam Zephyranthes Full Burnern, from 0083 Stardust Memory" "Beware, the speed of this bad boy is overwhelming for beginners, wee bit fragile though"_

_"Duh" Tamaki said, of course, sticking a pair of massive rocket on the back is a good indication how fast it can be even straight build like this "Then why stick it with me to begin with?"_

_"The GP base is set with limiter on"_

_"I've heard that a lot but what is a limiter?"_

_"Basically a rudimentary computer VI support that helped manages the output and operation of Gunpla. For example, landing correction to avoid slippage and such"_

_"You use it too?"_

_"Not anymore, it's basically training wheel. Sure it helped you in the beginning, but at some point, they limit your flexibility and more like a hindrance, because it stopped you from bringing the true potential of gunpla"_

_"[Please, set your GP base]" the machine announced, and both of them placed their respective gunpla on the assigned place._

_Brilliant pillars rise out from the table, spread around them and form what essentially a virtual cockpit. The holographic technology of the Gunpla battle system is amazing, even a layman like Takumi had to admit it look awesome at least._

_ Every single console and screens are simulation, courtesy of Plavsky particle bonding with each other and forming mockery of solid objects and peripherals. They can be felt and touched, and respond accordingly._

_A pair of spheres appeared in front of Tamaki, and it is covered by pressure sensitive button that he knows jack and shit about their function…_

_What the hell._

_"Push the raker forward"_

_Rak-what?_

_"Arm Raker, that's what the control is called by us gundam fans, though its official name is actually simply control spheres" Tachibana laughed._

_Tamaki nodded and push-_

_But why he didn't want to? Why did he stop midway?_

_Why?_

_Is he afraid?_

_Suddenly, cold yet comfortable sensation engulfed his hand, he look aside._

_"Aoi"_

_The spiky haired boy smiled as he held Tamaki's hand and tried to make it budge._

_"[Go forth, Tamaki]"_

_And he disappears once again…_

_ "Zephyrantes, boost on"_

That was the first day Tamaki know what it means to do a gunpla battle, from that day onwards he's steadily improving.

And yet, his heart refuses to accept or reject it altogether, even today, Tamaki never understood what he felt about gunpla.

* * *

**So yeah, I want to write someone cocky, contradictory and full of irony. As for how I develop this… shitty OC of mine, who knows? And Nanami… well, she's rather one dimensional, isn't she? Hopefully they become interesting soon.**

**And sorry for the boring prologue, it doesn't even have battle scenes. How embarrassing.**

**There will be references and shoutout to the anime, but for now, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vanishing Record

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

"BEGINNING, TAKE OFF!"

"MARASAI, GO"

_Early in the 21__st__ century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_ Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vanishing Record **

* * *

…

Tamaki blinked and wiped his eyes.

It's that dream again.

Sometimes, Tamaki dreamt about something that actually happened, except twisted in a way it include Aoi's presence.

"What the hell"

Well, at least it doesn't involve erotic dream, Tamaki probably will be horrified and disgusted about it.

In front of him are multiple sets of weapon, courtesy of purchase three days ago. He has difficulty working with welding, but managed somehow, thanks to internet tutorial.

He decided he'll use the rifle-thing for replacement and store the rest inside the toolbox.

He heard "Tamaki, Sakurai-san came to visit~"

"Let her in"

Tamaki combed his messy hair back, if only not to obstruct his face much. He heard the knock on his door and opened it lazily.

"Good evening"

She's in a dress, though this time there's no sign of stuff being yanked apart. Light lavender dress with pink touch up sure complement her nicely, personality be damned.

"You know, visiting me when it's almost dark can cause problem" he said matter-of-factly "But since my parents say nothing about it, you're welcome"

"Worry not, I won't be long" she winked and pulled the same box she bought few days ago "Doing this at home is annoying, especially when your personal maid and caretaker constantly complain about it"

"Well, I don't have personal maid so I don't know" he joked "Feel free to use the table"

"Whoa, you assembled all of them" she muttered in amazement "Well done for a beginner, a few scratches nothing simple paint can't fix"

"Well, in the end I did destroy the original rifle" he dropped himself on the bed "Some of them also hilariously asymmetric due to careless welding"

"Ha, not all of them are snap-fit I see"

His mind wander again at random thoughts, for all intent and purposes ignoring the girl working on his desk, in fact, he's drown in images so much that his brain started to signal for help, telling him to sleep early. Also, his brain literally crashed the moment someone called his name made him forgot WHAT exactly he's thinking in his extended daydream.

"-zuma, are you still alive?"

His eyes meet that of Nanami's, green irises practically unknown to most Japanese, now he just realized when he paid attention.

"What?"

"Your mother is calling for dinner" she said "I thought you fell into coma or something"

"Huh? My bad… I think I actually half-asleep there" he gasped, which is half true anyway. Jumping out of the bed quickly, he just realized that he's still in his school uniform.

He then realize just how messed up his behavior as of recently, how embarrassing.

"Must be boring for you to do it alone"

She tilted her head in response "What are you talking? Gunpla always been solitary hobby to begin with"

Welp, she got a point. That was kind of overtly self-conscious statement.

"Still, it was true that… when you meet other gundam enthusiast, you can share your story and excitement… what anime your favorite, what model you've made, even friendly debate… just like any other hobby, gunpla connects people"

Connects… people…

"Still, having someone to talk and discuss about it would be fun right?"

That girl, Nanami… behind that cheerful persona of her, lies someone who need attention, someone who can't interact properly with people.

Gunpla this, gunpla that. It's as if Gunpla is the only thing she can use to associate with people.

"Yeah, let's start with 'which series is better' and you will see bloodbath. I haven't seen anything worth of note to talk about, but many of my friends did… and boy, it was amusing but really not fun separating a literal ball of fanatics"

"You're just unlucky"

"-maki are you sleeping?" The door creaked courtesy of Mrs. Azuma, who, due to misunderstanding, had her expression turned from unhappy into a mischievous grin.

Tamaki really, really don't like that smile.

"Don't say a word"

"I'm not, please enjoy yourselves" the mother winked.

He felt like the air turned cold, what's his room, a refrigerator?

"Would you like to join?"

Tilting her head, the girl just blinked in confusion "Huh?"

"…" the boy can't help but rubbing his temple, it's a simple gesture of courtesy! How couldn't she didn't catch that "Dinner, here. Would you like to join us for a dinner?"

"Oh" she clapped her hands.

He can't help but smile in defeat.

"Thank you for the invitation, but it's dark already and people at home might be worried" she bowed politely at the adults sitting around the dining table.

"Ara-ara, what can we do then" Mrs. Azuma pouted "Go escort her, Tamaki"

"Right"

He's a bit wary about walking around here with her, because rich people usually mean business. No, he's not even being paranoid, he's just being realistic. At least it's not like she's involved with Yakuza or something… right?

And lo behold a couple of men in black suit is waiting ten step away from the door.

Tamaki just made a blank face in response.

"What a coincidence, ojousama, we're waiting for you"

Rudely crossed her arms and stared at the man she chided, "Hey, our houses not even 100 meter apart, what the heck are you gathering for"

"It's an order from Ayame-san"

"….right, Ayame-neesan again…"

Hmm, what a strange usage of honorific. The man referred to her as –san, while Nanami refer to her as Nee-san… meaning this Ayame not a family member, but someone considered close by Nanami enough for her to use sisterly call.

Well, what is he doing? Not his business.

"I suppose I can go back-"

"I suppose I can tell your mother you failed such a simple task"

That…minx, is she purposefully act naïve all along? No, it's just her inner selfish side at work. He chuckled "What can I say, let's go"

Collective stare came from the 'bodyguards' are sharp enough to cut the boy's nerve figuratively, and yet, he shows neither fear nor any other reaction.

Just a blank, neutral gaze in retort.

Massive gate closed halfway as the girl get in, only one of the black-dressed man remains. And he know what happened next.

"You've got some nerve, being close to our precious ojousama"

"What can I say? I'm just being polite" Tamaki smiled, not even sarcastically "I apologize if treating her with courtesy sounds OFFENSIVE to you"

Emphasis

"I'm saying this for your own good… or your family; you might regret it when something unpleasant happen because of your negligence"

For the first time in his entire life, Tamaki's blood started to boil. Electrical impulse blared around his nerve, with his brain screaming about fight or flight instinct.

"However, if that happened, she might hurt even more" the man said "My oath is to keep her safe, not letting her fall again"

'Again'? What did he say…?

"Please excuse me" the man said, high pitched whine followed as the massive front gate began to close, leaving Tamaki in utter confusion.

…

Nanami walked into the mansion halfheartedly as her escort following her behind, sighed that the fun time already passed.

It's time for hell all over again.

"Nanami-sama"

Stood in front of her is a tall woman dressed in formal attire, glasses decorating her stern face as she greet Nanami.

"I know, I'm late for the dinner, Ayame-neesan"

"And that wasn't the best choice of action"

Nanami smiled bitterly "Yeah, and threatening our neighbor is, somehow"

"It's for your own good" Ayame sternly said "I've been entrusted by Master to keep you safe"

"Sure, where was he when mother left me for good? With Baker?"

"NANAMI-SAMA-!"

"Don't" Nanami scowled "No need to whitewash anything, I will do his request as I see fit, and rightfully ask for limited freedom for compensation."

Nanami approached the older woman and smile innocently, yet her voice carried so much weight it crushed the willpower of every single person presently "If any of you DARE to threaten innocent people in the name of my safety, you will not like what I'll do"

Ayame bit her lips before bowing apologetically "My apologies, Nanami-sama!"

"You too, Kurama-niisan"

The man with glasses refused to change his expression, but still answer "Understood"

That's right…

The moment she stepped inside this accursed place, she's no longer Nanami Sakurai.

Inside this prison of a mansion, she became Nanami Mashita. The sole daughter of PPSE Chairman.

* * *

"Tachibana…"

"WHAT?" the overweight boy whistled innocently "I thought you're already into gunpla, so why not?"

"I am NOT, not in a longshot"

"Oh c'mon, just because you get another girlfriend doesn't mean you can't hang out with us, right?" Tachibana mockingly elbowed the confused boy.

The rest of the boys are laughing.

"[Please, set your GP base]"

"Unfortunately, I'm still single if that's what you're asking" Tamaki said, placing the GP base on the provided slot.

"[Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal]"

"Oh? I swear there's a photo of you walking with a really cute girl in tow"

"She's just a neighbor, stop spreading rumor"

Seriously, what's with the obsession with Toy robots? He admit, not everyone is Tachibana-tier of gundam geek, but even the class rep Kyoji is into it, despite knowing jack and shit about gundam just like Tamaki himself.

"It's the thrill man" class-rep said "Just think of it as arcade game"

"Whatever"

Whenever he's surrounded by Plavsky particles, Tamaki can only feel two things: eerie yet comfortable sensation, as if…

Maybe it's just a suggestion, adrenaline kicking in, or whatever. The conflicting feelings of unexplainable do want/ do not want urge always been there.

That said, he just noticed something.

"Class rep, your unit… kind of strange"

"Huh? Do you mean the shape or size?" the boy in question asked.

"Maybe both"

It's like… a pair of pod with extremely long gunbarrel extending from one side, and in the center of the front section, a tiny MS visibly popping out from chest and up. Most of the unit is white, but the mini-MS is especially colorful.

"While the most popular scale is high grade 1/144, there's also multiple kind of variations. For example, Kyoji-kun's GP03 Dendrobium Orchis is supposed to be a massive Mobile armor the size of small warship, but since it's represented in 1/550, it does look a little strange looking at the small gundam docked with it"

"The reason of why such kit is released is both for ergonomics and economic reason, the normal Dendrobium Stamen is almost 1 meter long and cost 28000 yen"

Tamaki know some models can be expensive but 28 thousand is just 'holy crap' level of insanity. Perhaps he underestimated the cost of gunpla collection? Not to mention the size, most sane people won't carry child-sized plastic model to fight in a tiny battle arena like this.

"Meanwhile, 1/400 Dendrobium Orchis is packed with another massive mobile armor Neue Ziel and cost 8500 yen, there's another even smaller than that, molded in 1:550 scale and cost 1500 yen… with is what unit I use right now. Though Tachibana need to extensive modify it for accuracy, the cheapest variant only have superficial weapon, no internal pod at all"

Hmm, that actually makes sense. Wait… Tachibana build that one too?

Well, some people are better as builder than they are as a fighter.

"Here we come"

"[First wave, 6x Zaku IIC]"

Easy peasy, Takumi dodged the first shot, vernier roared as he charged ahead with blade unleashed. Evading the predictable kill zone of the Zaku's machinegun, Takumi became so familiar with the AI that he basically can do precognition with their attacks.

It was like playing a 3-dimensional Danmaku game.

The Zaku responded by wielding its heat axe as well, however, not only AI support of Battle Machine is limited, but first wave is even more gimped. The green, mooneye grunts don't stand a chance.

Decapacitation followed by vertical cleave destroyed the virtual target. Behind him, another Zaku tried to ambush him.

It was a straightforward and fairly slow attack. Easy to deal with, Tamaki pulled his rifle and shoot it point blank.

The numerous explosions marked the destruction of the rest of enemy, courtesy of combined firepower between GP02 and GP03.

"[Second Wave, 28 x Oggo]"

It was like the space itself is filled with vaguely-crablike boxy units, each carrying either MS machinegun or a bazooka. Even at first glance, it's easy to see they're the bottom rung of design efficiency, and Takumi heard Zeon engineering are nuts.

"Oggo? Are they damn serious?" class rep balked.

Tachibana kicked the other pilot on his shin "There's 28 of them, don't be cocky"

"Heh, you're just afraid because your fat MS have problem with maneuvering" class rep joked "COME AT ME BRO!"

Dendrobium opened its pods' frontal covers, revealed multiple ordnances stored within. And then… all of them are launched out and spun like a twister, delivering a rain of smaller but still deadly explosive missiles. This took at least 30% of enemy unit, filling the void space with high speed wreckage everyone else had to evade or swipe away.

"The hell?" Tamaki gasped "What the hell?"

Tachibana use his bazooka and… something popping in, the Bazooka, instead of launching large warhead, it spread dozens of high speed metal pellets, easily smash the box-like mobile pod left and right thanks to its large killzone.

Is this the true power of custom and overengineering?

"Your turn, bro" Tachibana pointed.

Tamaki looks at him horrified.

In the first place, it's always been weird. Tachibana insist he had to get along with everyone, but mostly himself. Tamaki never know why it's always been about Gunpla.

Now he probably know, but unwilling to accept that he-

"Azuma!"

Tamaki snapped, only to realize that a bazooka warhead from one of the Oggo is on its way toward Zephyrantes, leaving him no time to defend or evade.

Until a really thin but focused beam destroyed it, saving the gunpla from major damage.

"Whose beam was that?" Tamaki's voice was cracked due to lack of proper breathing, buts still intelligible.

Both classmates replied with a shrug "Not me"

Another barrage of beam killed the rest of Oggo, so easy, so sure.

Floating down slowly is a slim, a rather small mobile suit with x-shaped insect like thruster. Its rifle, while lean, is disproportionally long, almost longer than the unit is tall.

"Vanishing Record!" Tamaki muttered in shock.

That means…

"Sakurai-san?!"

High pitched familiar voice is heard from the com, shortly before the face of the person in question shown on the monitor. The girl cheerfully waved her hand "Yahoo, sorry for barging into the sacred fraternity battle, but I really-really want to join"

Class rep raised his eyebrow "Tachibana… wasn't this girl…"

"Yep, that's the girl alright" Tachibana nodded in response.

The same girl caught in the photos, rumored to be Tamaki's new girlfriend.

"[Third Wave, 9x Aile Dagger]" the computer warned.

"Say, it's really okay for me to join?"

Cue a mobile suit already unleashing its edge toward the small gunpla without mercy-

Only for its chest to explode, courtesy of Zephyrantes' rifle.

"Nice shot"

"Computers don't dodge that often, fortunately" Tamaki sighed "Pay attention"

"Same to you!"

Side by side, Zephyrantes and Vanishing Record break through the entire group of Daggers, harmoniously done what is essentially a synchronous dance in the void, shrapnel filled space. Though Tamaki can see it's just Nanami slowing herself down to keep with his pace.

She can go faster, he was sure about it.

Beam trails unleashed around like a firestorm that sweep everything out of the sky, leaving next to none target for both Tachibana and Kyouji.

They look at each other and shrugged, before splitting to destroy enemies in the flank.

…

In the end, 10 rounds have been passed and cleared. There's no prize so to speak, but for 100 yen per person it's really a satisfying experience.

The four teenagers ended up in nearby gundam café, incidentally, it's apparently cosplay day for now, so all the waitress and waiters are wearing cosplay uniform, Nanami specifically noted they came from Gundam 00 fame (this flew over Tamaki's head of course).

"And then Gato went batshit, the fight between Neue Ziel and Dendrobium orchis is epic!" Tachibana noted in improbably fiery tone.

The girl chuckled heartily "Yeah, still, don't you think the way Gerbera ended was overkill?"

"Nah, not really. Also, remember shading. When talking about 0083, talk about shading"

"Well, they're unique compared to post ATL Gundam, but even Turn A had show some changes like-"

"Do you get what they said?" Tamaki whisper in confusion.

"Not really" Class rep shrugged "Like I said, I'm in for the battles"

And Tamaki was in because… they drag him in.

Gunpla connects people… that much even Tamaki admit was true.

"Say, that Zephyrantes was really well built… but I can see it barely show 70% of its full abilities"

The way Nanami leered at him made Tamaki uncomfortable "Well excuse me still using limiter on" Tamaki chided.

It's not that Tamaki unable to use full power, it's because to begin with it's not his unit, he don't want to strain it much despite the fat geek himself literally shoved the unit against his wishes.

"Interesting" Tachibana deliver a malicious grin that made both Tamaki and class rep shiver "How about we have a duel. My Zephyrantes and your Record Breaker, Sakurai-san?"

Delivering that equator-sized signature grin of her, Nanami cheered "Sure, why not?"

"The pilot would be Azuma"

Tamaki choked on his drink, caused class rep to pat his back in sympathy.

The boy with messy hair replied coldly "I won't agree on this"

"Oh c'mon, between us you're the better pilot, and Kyoji will refuse to use anything but Mobile Armor" the geek told him almost half-begging "Right? Right?!"

"Well that's true" class rep nodded sagely.

2 vs 1, Tamaki's defeat "….one round"

Class rep and Tachibana shared a high five, they seriously want to pull him into the bottomless abyss that is gundam fandom and not letting him out, don't they?

"I need a closet to scream my lungs out"

His friends just chuckled in response.

Tamaki didn't immediately go to closet; instead, he passed a couple of guest and stood aside one of the tables.

"If she knew you're here she's probably pissed" he muttered.

That's right; the man sitting alone in the restaurant is none other than the bodyguard that threaten him few days ago.

"Very perceptive of you" he said in neutral tone "But Ojousama isn't as dull as you think, she knew I'm here, and know she's being tailed"

"Well, good if that's the case" Tamaki shrugged and left for the male toilet.

Yes, she probably accustomed to being secretly protected like this, being a filthy rich girl with penchant of going out alone, there's so many chances of Murphy's creed went into action and things went downhill really fast.

Well, at least he's not as remotely hostile as he was before, Tamaki could relax.

* * *

"[Beginning, Plavsky particle dispersal]"

As columns and pillars of light rise, Nanami could only feel one thing

EXCITEMENT.

Azuma Tamaki, that's the boy's name. He claim he doesn't know much of gundam, and not interested.

Yet.

"Field 3, Forest"

There's something in him that made her curious, despite his lack of drive outside, inside arena she could only saw one thing.

His conflicting eyes only radiate doubt and fear, no ambition, no willpower.

And yet, he could fight like someone really experienced, despite having limiter that more of a burden than it's worth. Nanami knew very few people that disinterested with gunpla, and yet very good at it. They all have purpose disregard whether it's fun or not, an ambition to unravel something with gunpla as their means to achieve it.

Tamaki didn't have any of that; he's just standing here, going with the flow and react whenever he had to.

"[Please, set your GP base]"

"Azuma-kun"

"Yes?"

"If I win this you owe me a date"

"NO" Tamaki screamed in response, this girl really fucked up in the head he decided.

"What a sourpuss" both Tachibana and class rep commented bitterly "Lucky bastard don't know what's best for him"

"Well, nothing will stop me from constantly nagging about it on you"

Not like his mother will help him either…

"Holy shit, what is your problem?" Tamaki lost his cool and pushed the raker so hard his Zephyrantes took off at nearly horizontal position, almost crashing into the endless mass of pink that is field of Cherry blossom. Thankfully, limiters kicked in and activate his unit's brakes on time.

"Me? What about you?" Nanami fired her rifle several times, one shot completely evaded but the second shot… not quite. Thankfully only the shoulder armor is broken "What's holding you back?"

What's holding him back? How the hell he should know? It's not like he's like playing gunpla?

It's all about obligation…

Right?

Outside of battlefield, Tachibana and Kyoji watched the fight unblinking.

"Tachibana… the reason you force him to accept it"

"There's literally no reason for him to hang out with us in the first place" Tachibana said "But I… I can't just withstand it; he's putting a wall around him to keep people at certain distance, no urge, no ambition, nothing. Life of stagnancy is what I can see from him, going with the flow, never swim around"

"Yeah, I can hardly imagine him as a salaryman" class rep nodded "But seriously, why gunpla?"

"But the moment he saw our Gunpla… I can see it… his eyes changed, he found a conflict… he found turmoil inside him" the nerd muttered.

Nanami don't dominate the fight, she literally played with Tamaki like cat playing a mice, savoring every little torment and despair from it instead of giving quick and relatively painless death.

"Yeah, his hands always been unsteady at the start of fight… until adrenaline kicks in" class rep nodded.

"Whatever he has in mind, gunpla has something to do with it. I want to find out… what he thinks about gunpla. From there, we can see through that barrier around him, slowly become his true friends"

Tachibana wanted to know, and he was sure Nanami think the same.

"You know, even Azuma won't think that far" class rep laughed.

…

"Wake up, Azuma, oi!"

"I'll use emergency medical procedure on you"

"NO!" Tamaki screamed as he stood up at last, still feeling unhinged. "Huh? What happened?"

"Well, stuff. You look like different person back then" class rep told him, the much taller boy patted Tamaki "Are you honestly okay?"

"No… I just…. What about the battle?"

Tachibana show him the (now split apart) Zephyrantes, thankfully there's no major damage on it, Tamaki sighed in relief. "I lose, didn't I?"

"You did well, Azuma-kun" Nanami smiled at him like an angel… before turning it into her devil grin "And you owe me a date"

"Oh shit"

"Give up Azuma, she's dead set for your D" Tachibana noted almost nonchalantly, though he's whispering.

"The fuck are you talking about? Anyway what happened?"

"You fought like someone possessed, you release limiter, cue epic swordfight and then you collapse"

_Ah right, vivid memories started to flow again, the pillars of light._

_Aoi…_

_Superficial damages keep piling up as Vanishing Record keep kiting Zephyrantes with low powered shot, as if mockingly shot that it has no chance. However, despite his hesitation, Tamaki refused to give up._

_What should I do?_

_Why I am doing this?_

_Answer me, Aoi!_

_The young boy once again manifests himself, smiling. "What do you want to do?"_

_"Why are you leaving me? Why did you give me your gunpla?"_

_"…why don't you get it, moron?" Aoi chuckled at him, now Tamaki swear that he's crazy "Come and find out"_

_Aoi walked forward, slowly but surely disappear again into._

_And what's left there is nothing but field decorated with pink cloud, floating in the sky is barely scratched Vanishing Record, aiming its long rifle with zero doubt._

_Tamaki smiled "I'll find out, someday"_

_And he clicked on the button to release the final lock._

_The speed boost granted by unrestricted particle output, coupled with lack of auto balancer caused him to lose his control, but momentarily stop just before he touched the border._

_Another beam barrage came, however he's able to evade most of them easily, and those that do connect didn't even do scratch damage._

_This… is the true power of gunpla._

_It's as if Zephyrantes answered his resolve to go forward with unrestricted passion._

_"Tachibana… Class rep… Sakurai… Aoi…"_

_"LETS GO! ZEPHYRANTES!"_

_Rifle and shield ditched, blades unleashed. A sensation Tamaki never experience as he maneuver around Nanami's constant attack flooded his mind and body, causing him to experience hysteria and ecstasy alike._

_The girl responded by retreating further while keep shooting; however Tamaki finally managed to destroy the rifle with a couple of slash from his beam saber._

_Nanami had no choice but to deal with him at close range… not, she fired her Vulcan guns instead, destroying one of the shoulders and disable the arm by default._

_However, what surprised her is the angle of his counterattack; she had to sacrifice one of the forearms to avoid critical strike._

_This close quarter contact continued for four minutes, that even Nanami had begun to show fatigue. Since the initial banter that cost one of their limbs, neither unit actually shown measurable damage, it's a close match that no one could predict what's the outcome will be._

_Even some of the other arcade patron is interested and began to cheer on them loudly. _

_Meanwhile, Tamaki's eyes were dim, as if he's half conscious. Yet, his attack didn't relent_

_Nanami smiled, finally managed to break through his thick shell of lonesome._

_"Azuma-kun, this is gunpla. Can you feel it?"_

_"Gun…pla"_

_Operating fully on adrenaline, Nanami knew Azuma is on his limit…Nanami had no choice but to remove her unit's limiter as well._

_Trail of flames grew bigger as her unit blast away from Zephyrantes, maneuver around the arena at vastly superior speed. Vanishing Record literally disappear from his field of view due to its immense mobility…_

_And strike the bigger gunpla from a blind spot._

"Huh, that actually happen" Tamaki blinked.

"That was a high class fight; I am surprised Zephyrantes came intact at all"

"Ah, sorry about it"

"Don't bother, I've been pestering you for how many months to remove the damn shackles already" the chubby boy grabbed his hand and shook it "Congratulations, now you're a true fighter"

"The hell? So that's your objective all along" Tamaki howled "Everyone conspire against me?"

This only made the other three feel glad.

"You're angry?"

"Of course I am, what-"

Then Tamaki realize.

He was really angry and yet…

He feels relieved. As if SOMETHING that always been a burden on his heart had been lifted…

"That's good, show us what you feel, Azuma" class rep wrestled the distraught boy hard enough to the point that Tamaki yelled at him.

Tachibana calmly assemble his gunpla again, smiling all the way. For the first time since they met last year, Tamaki is able to express his feelings a lot more naturally, instead of simply being annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Yeah scream harder boy, friends exist for you to whine!"

Looking at Tamaki and Kyoji's antic only made him even happier "It's all thanks to you, Sakurai-s-"

The girl is no longer there, leaving Tachibana dumbfounded.

…

"Thank you, Tachibana, class rep"

Tamaki slung the bag lightly as three of them separate.

"Like we said, that's what friends are for" Tachibana pointed his thumb.

The tall boy aside him just smiled "Do remember, we're nothing but stepping stones… have faith in yourself, Azuma"

"I know… "

The two shared a glance before synchronously answering "Still don't want more gunpla?"

Tamaki shrugged "Maybe"

Tachibana fixed his glasses and elbowed him "Well then how you deal with the girl, I mean sure she's new around here, but you owe her too"

"I have my way, don't worry"

Looking left and right and found no one else around, class rep grinned.

And pull out a condom out of his pocket.

Surprisingly, Tachibana reacted first and foremost "Son of a bitch! You're telling me you're not virgin huh?"

Acting like he's the best student in the world, the lanky class rep replied lightly without shame whatsoever "No, just a precaution just in case, safe sex is mandatory after all"

Tamaki just give a cold, death glare. "So disillusioned"

* * *

**So yeah, one step at a time. I feel this is a bit rushed, and using cheap flashback is… well cheap, oh and tens of thousands cases of grammar failure are a given.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rise, Unicorn

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

_"Exia, begin intervention"_

_"Freedom, launch"_

_Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rise, Unicorn  
**

* * *

Iori Rinko hummed as she began the preparation of ending today's job, two hours until closing time. Just like always, her shop has bigger revenue per online order than actual customer coming to buy on site. People that buy directly in her shop are rare enough that she know each of them individually.

Still, it's not like she undergo net loss so doesn't matter, this shop has been entrusted to her by her beloved Husband who travel around for research purposes –and loads of funds, she always wonder if it's from the sponsors-.

The door open, revealing a slightly agitated boy of high school age. The brunette was familiar to her, indeed. It's one of the neighbor's sons after all.

"Welcome to Iori shop, anything I can help, Azuma-kun"

"Thank you, Iori-san" he said.

"SEEI, PLEASE HELP THE CUSTOMER!"

"HAI!"

A high pitched, energetic voice came from the rear portion of the shop. A young teenage boy smiled At Tamaki "Anything I can help, Azuma-san?"

"Ah yes… I need something… plain"

The younger boy tilted his head "Hmm, you mean a plain looking Mobile suit?"

"Yes, something… I dunno, less color, simple, but not quite militaristic … or weird shaped"

Sei took like… a dozen kits or so, made Tamaki feel embarrassed. Sei assured him that Iori shop won't give less than perfect serving.

"It will be sad if you regret your choice" Sei crossed his arm and smile brightly, reminded him of Sakurai actually, Tachibana too. Were gundam fans always been this happy when they talk about their interest?

Tamaki was sure he won't cry even if he's disappointed with few thousand yen worth of stupid plastic robot. They all look good anyway.

But Tamaki has his reason for the specific request; it is important, and indispensable. So he began to search around, looking at the front cover of the cardboard boxes.

One of them caught Tamaki's interest, in the front; a white Mobile suit is pictured holding a very large Bazooka. The unit itself is… perfectly white, not even gray secondary tone, nothing. What made it distinct is like a dozens of seam lines and armor plate separation. The ironic contrasts between these aspects are…

Cool.

**This** is what he wanted.

"This… what gunpla is this?" he asked earnestly.

As Tamaki left the shop, a young girl peeked from the dark corner outside, glasses shimmering reflecting the bright street lamp as the sun began to set.

Her eyes dead set watching his figure disappear in an intersection.

"Azuma… kun"

…

School start just like usual, only slightly different for Tamaki, back then, people is intimidated by the wall he set. Now that wall don't exist anymore, at least, only half as bad.

The spiky haired gundam geek just laughed "Whatever, let's go to class before Rie-chan angry at us"

"Amami-sensei? Nah, she probably ended up overslept after a drunken binge" another familiar voice shouted, a really tall boy easily over 190 cm, the class rep Hirai 'Kyoji' Kojima is easily identifiable from his peers due to his distinct height, that and his short afro "Morning, you two"

Tachibana muttered "So what about 7th World championship?"

"Not joining, I'd better check local tourney instead" class rep said "With my combat skill as of now I stand no chance"

Tachibana put his bag on the table, looking left and right, and then pull a toolbox out.

"Oi oi our principal maybe gunota and let us brought one to school, but no way Amami-sensei will let you play with plamo during lessons" Tamaki warned.

Went immediately to check his homework, the boy with messy hair gawked in response. "The hell?"

Tachibana took the chance to switch the homework book with a magazine, apparently "Stop being a straight-laced, stuck-up bastard"

Tachibana snicker as well "Free your soul of that pathetic force called gravity and enjoy the boundless pleasure of being a newtype"

Waving the blatantly pornographic book around, Azuma just coldly stated "By freeing myself you mean this? What are you, exceedingly horny junior high student?"

Kyoji robbed him off the book "Oi oi are you gay? I can get you bara magazine if you want, all them muscles and explicit bromance. Not wanting to read porn is an insult to your own manliness"

"Ew no way, and my manliness is secured thank you"

Well, he USED to have a girlfriend… that alone sealed the deal.

Right?

Tachibana ignored them, while checking his gunpla and smile like a maniac. Kyoji went to read the book aloud causing the girls to surround him in anger and embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Tamaki can only suffer being pitted by weirdos like this.

"Can someone help me over here? The crazy is getting into my nerves"

Tamaki's honest to God dramatic complain only earn ridiculous laugh. Such is the normal life of high school student.

"Three of you, stop being so high spirited. Also, if you don't want your porn and toys confiscated, hide it NOW"

Amami Rie, 23, is the homeroom teacher of class 2-4, Kanbara Private High School. Her smooth, hazel-colored hair contorted itself around her rounded, beautiful face almost as young as her own student. It does help that she was below average height for an adult, and thus people tend to make fun of her.

Well, when you're drunk to hell and back youthful probably not the best word to describe. Her face is pale, almost blue even. Lines drawn subtly under her eyes, definitely hangover.

"See what I mean?" Tachibana grinned.

Tamaki awkwardly adjusted his collar, decided to say nothing.

"What's your problem, Tachibana-kun?"

The fat boy just calmly store his toolbox and act innocent "Nothing, ma'am"

"Alright, guys and gals; pile up your goddamn homework and feel free to do anything afterwards, just don't go outside school. It's self study now."

"Is she fucking serious?" Tamaki balked aloud, everyone look at him like a weirdo "What?!"

Followed by a loud cheering afterwards, but of course, free time made most students happy.

"Anyway. Our school committee decided to do a special event, anyone who wants to gunpla battle please fill this registration form. Azuma, bring the homework to my office, ASAP"

"Pardon me, but Ma'am, you're nuts" despite his protest, he did it anyway, struggling to carry the entire class, workbook.

"I've been told that a lot" Amami-sensei disregard his comment and left, forced him to hurry.

The teacher's lounge was rather empty; indeed it's probably planned all along. In fact, there's no one else besides him and his teacher here.

"You know, being the token good boy doesn't earn you much merit, people will take advantage of you, not to mention people talking behind your back"

He just shrugged in response "I'm accustomed to it"

"Huh?" she removed her glasses "Don't tell me you're bullied too? I'll help-"

"Nah, I'm not" Tamaki smiled, there's being bossed around and there's bullying, the latter is simply not tolerable "Anything else I can do?"

Amami's face softened greatly as she gently rub his shoulder "Well, it's rather improper for me to intervene but you can tell me anything, Azuma-kun"

"I'll keep that in mind" he nodded "please excuse me, sensei"

That boy had changed, she decided.

Usually, he's always alone, only few people bother to approach him and it was good for him that way. Now? He's a lot more open, his eyes no longer afraid to make straight eye contact. It was subtle, but easy to say he's somewhat livelier and open himself to people more.

And more handsome too, she dreamily thought

Wait a minute

…

"Yo Tamaki, fill this too" Tachibana waved the form "You want to get in don't you?"

"Kanbara Highschool Gunpla Tournament? Holy shit, the principal is really crazy" the boy in question gasped "Tomorrow huh?"

"Yea and its open for all students and teacher, this will be epic for sure"

"I don't know, how many students here do gunpla battle?"

The sheer scale of battle would be mind boggling, just where the school will get the funds to do so? The rent budget for Gunpla machine alone would be terrific.

"Cost saving measure is taken, the school is using single table for the first elimination, allowing 14 matches to happen simultaneously. As the number of fighters dwindles, the arena will grow larger and larger, until the finals where you'll find mindboggingly massive 14 panel arena is used" class rep explained.

"You gotta be kidding" 14 panels are massive, beyond what even regional tournament use. This smells fishy "What's the catch?"

"This is battle of skill and endurance, the entire selection will take at least one day" Tachibana grumbled "Better to bring at least two or three gunpla just in case"

"You can use my Zephyrantes, but told you the truth… I only have these"

Three gunpla, two of them is Zephyrantes and Physalis. The other one Tamaki didn't familiar with.

"But I doubt you can use Physalis or Xekueins properly"

Xekueins, the blue MS is bulky and quite tall, almost one head taller than Zephyrantes. Carrying a massive machinegun, it's quite intimidating.

Doesn't seems to be slow machine, judging from the engines it have, however the arrangement made Tamaki realize it's still, in theory, optimized for surface movement.

"Well you could always buy more Zephyrantes and have Tachibana replicate everything" class rep pointed himself proudly "Let me handle the programming"

"Don't worry about it, Tachibana, Class Rep" Tamaki smiled "I'm sure both of you want to fight with all your might too"

Tachibana and class rep blinked in confusion.

_Aoi … I want to see, I want to see the reason._

_Why you gave me your GP base too, I wonder._

_Why did you tell me to do gunpla battle?_

_Tamaki took a deep breath as he took out gunpla casket out of his bag and clamp it to his belt_

_With this machine I built, I'll find the answer._

**~333~**

Sei Iori not exactly enjoy being a shopkeeper, but it's not like he had specific plan. He doesn't have that many friends to hang out with, and most of them are kind of wary of Sei's obsession with gunpla.

Oh well their choice, maybe it made them feel 'mature and tough'. Sei never actually minds such view on him, and he embraced his love for gundam truly.

It was a rainy day, an odd weather for the usually sunny springtime. Sei wondered if there will be customer and all.

And he was wrong.

Entering the shop is a young girl dressed in Kanbara high school attire, though only slightly taller than Sei who is a matter of fact, is one if not the shortest guy around his age. The girl was rather… well, spooky to say at the least, her expression was nigh unreadable, but Sei can tell that she's tired.

"Welcome to Iori shop, anything I can help with?"

"Ah" the girl responded rather late "WAVE custom vernier, where can I find them?"

"Ah, it's over here" Sei politely left the cashier so he could show her directly.

The girl also asked for a HG Akatsuki, and wasted no time to pay it right away.

Purely by reflex, Sei asked sincerely "Do you like Gundam too?"

"I don't watch gundam, actually" she said softly, without losing her neutral gaze. This made Sei feel weird, actually. The girl pulled assorted of craftsman tools out of her bag, skillfully held them between each of her fingers "Can I borrow the workshop? If you don't mind"

Being a fairly experienced gunpla builder and owner of model shop, he could tell that that equipment are used fairly often but handled but also taken care of pretty well.

"Sure!"

Gunpla builder that don't know Gundam? Weird, he thought, then again maybe she's simply into modeling; a lot of people do just that.

Three, no, four more patrons came. Sei decided that he'll NEED his mother after all. So Sei quickly stormed up back to kitchen.

"Kaa-san, we got tons of customers here!"

"Alright, I'll be there!"

Returning back to the shop, Sei found three high school student and a young woman formally dressed alongside them.

"WHOA, LOOK AT THOSE AMAZINGLY WELL CRAFTED MODEL, HOLY SHIT OH MAN LOOK!"

Indeed, it's easy to say that Tachibana had been caught into some kind of euphoria. Looking at dozens upon dozens of well crafted models probably will do what to gunpla maniac everywhere.

"Tachibana, you're embarrassing me you know"

Tamaki's world reached anyone, much to his chagrin.

"Welcome, Azuma-san" Sei smiled "How was it? Did you complete them?"

Azuma open his gunpla casket and pulled a high grade unit. The unit is mostly white, only the joints are dark grey. It has one horn, and a mask that conceal its face. Even at first glance, the humble yet majestic knightlike aura can be felt from it. A single bazooka strapped on it's backpack, alongside a pair of beam saber handles.

"HGUC unicorn!" Tachibana grinned so wide it might tear normal people's faces… well, that's exaggerating but still "And Normal mode too boot, you're special breed of bro-tier Feddie"

_The fuck did I just hear?_ Is exactly what Tamaki think

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It means you're a good person" Sei smiled brightly.

"Hear, hear." Tachibana put both his hand on Sei's shoulders "Kid you're awesome, don't tell me you made them all yourself"

"Ehehehe, well I have a lot of free time, and those are for boosting sales anyway" the younger boy scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I am surprised; Gundam Sentinel line is especially difficult to assemble" Tachibana mumbled in amazement, causing Sei's blush to grew even redder.

And thus, Tachibana and Sei drowned themselves with gundam-related conversation, caused the other three to feel out of place.

"Man, just leave them alone…" Tamaki muttered to class rep "Iori-san, can we borrow the battle arena for a bit?"

"Sure, Azuma-kun" the still beautiful mother nodded "Take your time"

"Go ahead, I need to buy something" class rep said, following Sei and Tachibana to the shelf.

"I'm sorry my students being so loud here" Amami bowed politely "But I am surprised when he said there's a hobby store so close"

"Well, yeah. It's my husband's idea" Rinko answered with pride "Also, welcome to Iori shop"

"My name is Amami Rie, currently working in Kanbara Private High"

"Iori Rinko, nice to meet you" Rinko nodded "Actually, I am happy there's so many customer coming today. It's always too quiet here"

The teacher took a glance on the shelf with distant eyes, and Rinko knew not to ask. Must be something meaningful, however bad or good.

The young teacher blinked, realizing how much of an airhead she looked like currently "Ah, what I am doing, and babysitting 16 years old… how shameful, I hope no one get the wrong impression"

Rinko shrugged "I personally see nothing wrong, as long as it's within the limit of decency. For a teacher to pay so much attention to the students' well being is a honorable act"

"Thank you Iori-san, if only every parents can be as open minded as you, I'll be a happy woman"

As everyone went to their own business, Tamaki decided that he had to do something for his own enjoyment. So he went for the Arena right away.

Plavsky pillar arose once again, only this time, Tamaki didn't fear.

He's watching.

In front of him, Unicorn knelled gracefully, heads down.

Once again, the image of 14 years old Aoi appear, smiling. A lone, large mobile suit stood proud showing its arsenal across the arena.

This is Aoi's one and only gunpla ever used in battle, 1/100 Exia Avalanche. A step up from High grade, 1/100 model used to fill the gap between cheap and practical High grade and more complex and expensive Master Grade. The production stopped somewhere in 2013, but restarted after the popularity of gunpla battle rise.

The heavily armored close combat type mobile suit began to move, eyes shining ominously, and the spherical crystal on its chest began to glow as well.

"Come at me "

Exia dashed forward with its massive blades burning from the sheer heat it emitted, the smaller gunpla jumped to avoid the attack easily.

It was a feint by Exia, as it's free hands reached for the white gunpla.

But Tamaki's too accustomed to that.

...

"Thank you for the purchase"

"Huh, Azuma started without us?" Tachibana mumbled "Exia Avalanche? I never thought he had one"

"Daily ritual, maybe" class rep joked "But if you ask me, this one is odd encounter. That Exia is a somewhat better machine than the Unicorn he use"

Raising his eyebrow, Tachibana commented "Yeah... but I never see him so caught up in the fight like that against computer"

Eyes rarely blink… full awareness against the enemy moves and the terrain. His movements are sharp and fully accounted, each finger tapping on the control spheres, each push and pull… everything is done as if it's a life and death matter, and it took some toll on his body.

Whereas usually, Tamaki always been solemn when he had to fight against computer controlled enemies, even back when he's still a total newbie that got his ass kicked multiple times.

"He's fighting against someone" a soft voice answered their confusion, both Tachibana and class rep have to tilt down their vision to see another Kanbara student aside them, seriously she's tiny enough to pass as a middleschooler.

"Huh, have we ever met before?" neither recognized her and they look at each other, eyes full of question.

Their teacher took the initiative to break the tension "Ah, Meguru Airi from class 2-8 right?"

"...yes, sensei"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

Say the fat boy in shock, are they for real? THIS is that Meguru?

"How can you change so much? Never mind, when did you meet Azuma?"

"Hmm, perhaps I read wrong but you seem to know Azuma personally, am I right?"

The timid girl nodded in response.

"Putting that aside" class rep switched the topic fast enough not to make her uncomfortable "What do you mean he's fighting someone?"

"Physically, he didn't" she answered "However, his heart is dead set at fighting something in his mind. This battle is nothing but a symbol for his resolve"

The two teenagers carefully squinted, and decide that Meguru probably right all along.

Even with the computer AI set at maximum difficulty, alongside the fact that unlike Unicorn, Exia Avalance is more powerful suit by virtue of engineering and one tier above in terms of build, Tamaki managed to grind his way out of the intense fight and destroyed the armor partly thanks to the small size of his current machine and the powerful handheld bazooka it wields.

Unicorn, meanwhile, remains untouched.

Blades clashed, attacks evaded.

And Unicorn kicked the larger gunpla without impunity, throwing it out of the arena.

He no longer saw Aoi being all knowing tease.

Aoi is laughing freely and congratulated him

"I still haven't find it" Tamaki sighed, he store both gunpla in different places, since Exia is too big for regular gunpla casket, he had to store it in bigger toolbox inside his bag "Perhaps it was correct to join the tournament"

"Yo, that was rather epic fight" Tachibana stormed inside "Good Exia you have there, performance is stellar"

"Thanks, it was a gift from my friend"

Long lost friend, but Tamaki won't give details if they didn't ask.

"It'll be nice if I can meet him, would be awesome, isn't that right, Sei-kun?"

"Mmh, indeed"

"Unfortunately, its impossible now" Tamaki just deliver a wry smile "That said, I have Unicorn as my main battle machine. With Zephyrantes you entrusted me as trump card, which should be enough"

Hirai the class rep smacked the big paperbag he held, judging from the size it's either a particularly large HG or a 1/100, Tamaki guessed. "Well you're not the only one buying spares, let's fight fair and square"

Both raised their hand, two fist tapped in the name of brotherhood, Tamaki no longer afraid of friendship. He always wonders why he even bothers forgetting bonds between human, though he still have doubt even now.

"Hmm, so that's why you enjoyed the fight so much, it remind you of your old friend" the geek hummed sagely "If it's broken, don't be shy to ask me for help, bring the spare parts and I'll make it look as good as new. Also, let my delicate fingers do some… ah, tweaking for that Unicorn, few tweaking here and there…"

Well, since its Tachibana, it'll probably get upgraded instead, Tamaki thought as sweat dropped from his temple. Tamaki already have plans for it, and Tachibana surely won't mind helping.

Amami-sensei clapped her hand once and held their fist even closer "Well well this is truly a charming scene, don't forget to give you all in the tournament"

"Yes"

"Ah, anyway just then we meet Meguru Airi, by any chance did you know each other?"

Tamaki was shocked enough that he dropped his bag, face as pale as the snow white wall of the shop.

"Ya blew it" both the teacher and class rep deadpanned, caused Tachibana to gulp in fear of causing unneeded mayhem.

...

The rain had stopped, and Tamaki walk alone, the opposite way of his home.

"She left her gunpla here" Sei said in confusion, "she's been in real hurry I think".

Meguru... and gunpla.

Doesn't seems to mix that well.

Then again, what is he to expect the unexpected, both he and Meguru surely have a secret they never share despite dating each other. Tamaki never told her about Aoi, so it won't be a surprise if she secretly into gunpla.

Still, Tamaki is having an epiphany just now, he spend a lot of time with her. So he at least knew her hobby and her daily activities, unless those are well-maintained front, and he doubt she's crazy enough to do it, there's literally no reason to do just that.

And what about the person Meguru like? Back then, Tamaki didn't bother inquiring about it.

But now, he suddenly feels curious. How did their relationship progress, if at all?

He wondered why he felt such a sudden interest.

Before he knew, he arrived in the front of a Dojo.

Meguru Dojo.

And he knocked the door.

"Pardon me for the intrusion" he said.

Greeting him is a buff-looking man with visible beard and mustache, and sharp expression drawn on his face, any lesser boy would be frightened.

But not Azuma Tamaki.

"Azuma-kun, isn't it? It's been a long time since then"

Much a displeased tone can be heard from him, and Tamaki understood his reason, not wanting to pretend being innocent.

"Meguru-san left this at Iori shop" he waste no time to deliver the package entrusted to him "I figure she will return to the shop when she realized it, but I suppose delivering it to her home is acceptable"

"Such a good kid, just like always"

He still remains displeased, oh well.

"But this... little piece of trash" the man angrily grabbed the innocent gunpla with the intention to threw it away.

But he stopped.

He's too much of a loving father to do it and hurt his daughter's heart that way, despite his stern appearance and behavior.

And Tamaki knew it.

Strong physique is inherent in the Meguru bloodline, but they're also fairly sensible people.

Indeed, just now, Tamaki realized that... never mind about Airi, he also knew a lot about her family, despite nothing more than casual boyfriend who doesn't even call her by first name.

The man sat down again, putting the gunpla between him and his wife. Tamaki wonder how long since the last time he's been here, can't remember much.

"Gunpla took my daughter away from me" he sighed "And I suppose the same can be said to you"

"Meguru-san is entitled to her decision, and our relationship ended with peaceful note" Tamaki said with zero nonsense, completely formal tone "However, if there's anything I can do for her as a friend, or even as a simple acquaintance, I am open to your suggestion"

"Never change boy, being this submissive like always" the man snorted

His wife smiled sadly and gave Tamaki a piece of paper "Just don't alienate her, that's all I can ask, Azuma-kun"

"Eh?"

The mother kept her melancholy without changing her smile "You know when she's being honest, and you will know when she's lying. She's easy to read like that... and she's all alone now..."

So even her father and mother thinks she's a loner now.

Taking a glance on it, he nodded.

And took the gunpla again as he left politely.

...

Meguru Airi is having a bad day.

Not only she caught peeking on her ex-boyfriend again, but apparently he's into gunpla too.

And now, here beloved champion is missing...she was certain she left it in Iori shop.

But she's too tired and had to rest for a while. That's the whole reason why she forgot to check her gunpla right away and fell asleep.

"nii-san, nee-san... what should I do?"

The bell rang once again, so persistent.

Airi decided to shelf her worry and look at the security cam.

It's none other than Azuma Tamaki, whose presence instantly stopped her heartbeat.

"Azuma... kun"

Judging from his expression, he's been there since forever.

And Meguru is torn whether to open the door or not.

Until he decided to leave a message instead.

Then, every single strand that held Meguru's feet on their place snap.

"Azuma-kun!"

He slowly turned his head aside. It was the same Meguru he knew.

Well not quite the same, she looks much more… thin. Her hair, formerly extend beyond neckline and flowing straight like silk thread, now cut to modest length and tied into a simple ponytail. Her eyes were tired and pale looking, with big, old styled oval glasses sitting on top of her nose.

He was surprised how much she had changed in few months; then again, they pretty much lost all contact, and even the smallest changes probably caught him off guard.

"Good evening" he smiled "You left this at Iori shop"

He handed her her gunpla, slowly, and carefully.

Unable to look straight at him eye to eye, the girl just nodded "...Thank you..."

"I heard from Tachibana, it's made from heavily modified Akatsuki parts isn't it?"

She nodded again.

"Everyone really enjoy gunpla huh... do you participate in the school tournament too?"

She can't answer, not yet. Instead, she combined all her might to ask him a single question "What about Azuma-kun?"

"I will be there" he lightly stated "see you later"

_See you later..._

_not..._

_Goodbye...?_

* * *

**Hurrdurr BLVibe2stronk**

**Joking, yes this will be an important plot point for future chapters as well. If you ask me, there's about two dozen or so OC in the planning, with canon character occasionally showing up.**


	4. Chapter 3: From Twilight Till Dawn

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

"Zaku IIC, Launch!"

"Geara Doga, intercept!"

_Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_ Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Chapter 3: From twilight till dawn  
**

* * *

The participant is less than expected, combined with few teachers who joined for the hilarity; there are only 79 participants, tops. Though, it doesn't surprise Tamaki, since Tachibana decided he won't joint as a fighter, despite class rep bugging him for it.

As the result, the auditorium is actually less crowded than expected, much less crowded.

"For the spirited fighter, welcome to Kanbara High School's first Gunpla Tournament"

"Whatever machine you bring, Zephyrantes is effectively made for you" Tachibana said confidently as he lend him gunpla casket, "Just don't forget to give me credit for it"

"I know, don't worry" Tamaki nodded "Class rep, do you best"

"That would be my word" class rep pointed thumb in response.

"Kyoji, don't strain Dendrobium too much, and don't use it in the presence of gravity at all cost"

Class rep, who had know Tachibana far longer than Tamaki did, just nodded "I know dude, I know"

The gundam geek pushed his two friends forward "Go, both of you"

With two caskets and two GP base in his hand, Tamaki made his first step as true gunpla fighter.

_Watch me, Aoi._

Tamaki's first opponent is an upper classman he didn't familiar of, regardless, he decide to simply politely introduce himself "Azuma Tamaki, class 2-4, nice to meet you"

"I never seen you around here to be honest" the upperclassman said "Whatever, dude, let's don't waste our time"

Tamaki just smiled serenely, disregard the blatant thrash talking.

"[Field 1, space]"

The battlefield is filled with high speed asteroid and debris, otherwise known as shoal zone of Thunderbolt sector. In the gundam canon itself, it's said to be the remnants of destroyed colonies in the side 4 'Mua', though the origin of the concept came from a rather recent manga.

Tamaki don't know about the details, either.

This means high mobility maneuver will be dangerous, and Tamaki can only rely on his rather small physical shield so…

"Zephyrantes, take off"

"Dynames, go"

He was all but handicapped in this match, but no matter what, he'll press forward.

Full awareness at the density of debris around him, he had to divide the attention between the holographic screen and radar ones.

Sensor warning blared; he burst downward to evade a precision attack from the enemy. Small rocks the size of human hand smacked right into his backpack made it shudder.

Dangerous, utilizing full thrust of Zephyrantes is nothing but suicide. It's either get a taste of enemy fire, or crash into large rock.

"Over there" he muttered and tapped the fire button, high energy plavsky particle blast a small chunk of rather massive asteroid, and indeed, reveal enemy's sniping position.

"Well, tough luck you're using high mobility close combat unit" the upperclassman said, "But mine is better in this terrain"

Dynames is a sniper unit, Tamaki realized. So long range, low caliber/high penetration beam rifle is expected. Once again, Tamaki had to conserve movement into such a precision it tires him out just by thinking about it.

Charging in with melee is downright stupid, so either it's one time chance or he had to rely on long range combat, which is disadvantageous at best.

Tamaki continue to fire constantly, knowing that his thruster will not require much particle to operate. Even then, his aim and evasion began to wither, partly to fatigue, partly to his rifle overheating.

He tried to circle the area but failed to navigate properly, Dynames is equipped with rudimentary shielding in form of foldable wings, and more than that, it's been apparently reinforced further. Dynames can go full speed without much concern about micrometeorites.

"…in every way, he has machine advantage"

Then he saw something.

"Let's go!"

This is the one moment where Zephyrantes' monstrous engine can be useful.

He pushed a passing ship husk, which is actually the front half of a Musai. The derelict move slowly but surely toward the asteroid, and he hides behind it.

"What are you planning?" his opponent mumbled.

Dynames fired several times at key structure points of the dead wreck, tearing the ship husk apart in the process.

But Zephyrantes wasn't there, not even the pieces.

"The hell? Show yourself, coward"

"Sure" Tamaki said, his gunpla popping out from the fragment entirely separate from the bait ship, and without doubt, stabbed the green-colored sniper gundam on the back of its head, letting it float harmlessly.

"Winner of Elimination match No.3, Azuma Tamaki from class 2-4!" the announcer yelled.

Tachibana rushed so hard that he almost tripped; the short guy jumped and raised a high five.

"Awesome show, man"

"This is just the beginning" Tamaki said.

That's right, as he climb, the battles will get harder and harder, and he have a little doubt that he could even reach big 16 even with Tachibana's top grade gunpla, let alone win.

He had seen few battles of international caliber, his show just now is a far cry from world class player whose gunpla and piloting skill has been honed up, that they could navigate in Shoal zone like their own turf.

"Class Rep?"

It was a green, crablike mobile armor with multiple arms fighting what essentially a baseline gundam-type unit.

Unlike Tamaki, Class rep fought in what essentially void space with only a colony segment as terrain feature. Dead colony segment, if he may add.

And it was pushed back constantly; superficial damage began to show up around the green mobile armor despite Class rep's effort.

"Fighting Murata sensei" Tachibana said "Murata-Sensei used to be regional veterans, he will get shit done… poor Kyoji"

"Wow"

"Still, choosing Neue Ziel is good choice, Dendrobium would be too fast to fight in single panel arena, and its area-of-effect assault would backfire easily."

_So it's called Neue Ziel huh…_

Tamaki learned few months ago that Tachibana and Class Rep is childhood friend who always been in the same school since elementary.

Had Aoi still alive… would Tamaki do gunpla battle at all? He dismissed the thought, concentrating on finding his reason, and Aoi's reason.

"In gunpla, there's more than skill and build quality" a soft, female voice said "Luck also a big factor here"

"Amami-sensei?"

"Rie-chan, what are you doing?"

The woman forced the two students to bend over and began to smother them "Is there's a problem if I want to see my cute students crying in shame and despair?"

"So many things wrong with that sentence… ukh" Tamaki deadpanned.

"Chill, son. What I mean, terrain, opponent style, all outside factor decide the winner" she smiled "Right?"

Indeed, by coincidence the gundam tripped on giant cable extending from the destroyed colony, unable to move. Class Rep took the chance to finish it once and for all with full power particle cannon blast.

"See what I mean?" Amami-sensei raised a can of soda "Cheers"

"[Winner of Elimination matches No.7, Hirai Kojima from Class 2-4!]"

"Kyoji done it! Don't lose to him, Tamaki!"

"Yeah"

"Yo dawg, did you see that? I beat friggin Murata-sensei"

The three shared a high five.

"That was lucky of you" Tachibana kicked him playfully, much to Class Rep's amusement "Indeed" he nodded.

"You got an hour or so to fix your machine, especially you, Azuma. You had an extra match"

"Yeah, I know" Tamaki nodded.

**…**

"You can't defeat my upgraded Dom in this field"

Jaburo base, the giant tunnel network that has always been iconic to anyone who watched Gundam is the current field. It's a giant cave, large enough to contain entire city by itself, as well as improbably extensive military facilities housed in.

In this fight, once again Tamaki experience terrain disadvantage. This doesn't count that his current enemy is a really good pilot as well.

"…frame damage close to 45%... this is not good" he muttered.

Beam lance surge forth, but the Dom just danced around dodging it using leg-mounted hover jets. The amounts of cover in the field do not help at all, rocks; buildings… the Dom enjoyed all the advantages while Takumi unable to. Hes' too unfamiliar with the layout of this map.

"I should have used 'him' instead"

However, Tamaki still vastly unconfident about the performance of the machine he built, barely considered 'average', it's a lot more inferior to Zephyrantes, so he doubt it would perform as he expected here.

"If that's the case, ZEPHYRANTES"

He zoomed in with beam saber unleashed; hoping that Dom's inferiority in close combat can help mitigate the terrain advantage.

"Don't be an idiot" the chest of the Dom began to glow, and a blast of unfocused particle went their way toward Zephyrantes.

Tamaki resort to sacrificing the right arm, but he managed to do it.

The first attack missed, so is the second. Tamaki realize that the pilot behind the Dom has the skill to compensate against the machine's weakness. The Dom responded by attacked the gundam with heat axe, which managed to cleave Zephyrantes' left foot.

Unfortunately, it's just a feint.

Vulcans blazed, delivering a hail of bullets toward the unsuspecting Dom. Lens shattered and beam gun exploded, the machine is effectively crippled.

Using the momentum still left and Zephyrantes' powerful thrusters, Tamaki deliver a strong kick that threw the Dom outside Arena.

"Winner of phase 3 elimination matches No.1, Azuma Tamaki from class 2-4"

Tamaki dropped hard on his seat, he had to fight extra match due to unlucky seeding. Thankfully, he managed to complete second phase without a hitch.

"Fuck man you're awesome" Tachibana said "Get a grip, champion"

Tamaki just deliver a wry smile.

How the heck everyone can enjoy this?

Well, that's the reason he joined anyway. He wanted to know what made Gunpla so enjoyable. But before he can get the answer, he's finding himself as the semifinalist despite his initial doubt and sheer amount of skill difference between

He wondered if the entire universe conspired against him to play gunpla, and dismiss it as utter joke.

"It's a matter of luck" Tamaki modestly said.

"Its round robin tomorrow, let's prepare Knight Unicorn for the next bout"

"Wait a minute, round robin?"

"Yep, the winner will not be decided by elimination but round robin, which mean regardless the result, you will fight Kyoji"

The class rep approached him, managed to win his own match.

"Give it all, bro" he winked "Anyway, shall we see the last match?"

Meguru's match...

Yes, Meguru Airi had reached quarterfinal, just like him. Currently, she faced Ryota from Class 3-5

Her machine stood cockily, weapons still on their rack. The battlefield already destroyed, but the machine remains unscratched. On the other hand, they can see that her enemy suffered superficial but widespread damage.

"Whoa, so that's how she modified it" Tachibana need to make sure and wipe his glasses "It's been painted so well, and the original booster pack has been modified to be mounted on the unit's waist. Instead, additional back weapon rack is added to held it's weaponry. Truly a high class custom...it's probably superior to my Zephyrantes"

"We can't be sure about that" Class rep shook his head "No matter how extensive the customization is, if it's not done correctly a straight build would be superior. Also, Destroy Gundam is really powerful. it doesn't have the speed some Mobile armor have, but it's truly a versatile machine of mass destruction, having the best traits of Big Zam and Psycho gundam combined"

"Well I know, but look at that? She didn't even drop a sweat" Tachibana went into panic state "Unless she's actually that hax as a pilot"

Takumi refuse to comment, instead, he watched the fight without fight was done on the surface of a giant space station, while it's not entirely happen in zero gravity, the gravity from the station itself is miniscule.

"You... don't be disrespectful! Just go all out already!"

The girl didn't change her serene expression at all.

"Shit, I'll destroy you and your pathetic machine!" The massive black gundam changed it's form, into two legged saucer configuration. Massive pillar of light streak across the arena, toward the direction of the smaller machine, and Airi need to avoid it else her machine will get obliterated

Three particle cannon fired in sequence while the mobile armor sweep the terrain clear of every destructible object."Heh, pussy" the opponent chuckled "Just give up, gunpla is man's hobby"

Tamaki smiled "Fool"

"Huh?"Akatsuki's position remains the same as before the sweeping began, it saw some damage but nothing considerable at all beyond requiring extra coat.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Beam needle rain upon Destroy Gundam with no mercy, chipping it's armor little by little. If anything however it just made the player even more angry. Looking at the battlefield, Tamaki and company just laugh their asses off.

"What! Outsider need not to interfere!"

"Pay attention to your opponent" Class rep yelled.

"_What kind of sorcery is this? I am certain I got her_"

Meanwhile, the three boy shared the same trains of thought."_Although she dashed left to evade the first salvo, she quickly turn her direction to the right and utilize her DRAGOON to create a beam barrier, that can hold long enough to protect her from direct strike and explosion effect of the cannon. The dust helped a lot to hide her position_"

"Power is not everything" Meguru softly noted as he pushed the raker forward, her machine danced around the mobile armor's field of fire excellently despite the amount of barrage delivered. Truly a combination of top class fighter and customized gunpla.

"What are you"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Meguru Airi, Class 2-8... please remember my name next time"

Destroy dashed backward and transform into Mobile Suit form again. Both it's hands detached, become remote controlled gunpod that deliver even tighter salvo than none managed to hit Airi's Akatsuki, the pilot was too distraught to aim properly, as such, Airi was able to predict where the shot will , slipping around the beam shield those hands deployed, Airi delivered a fatal strike to the vulnerable chest cannon of the gargantuan machine. Calmly evade the resulting explosion from reactor breach, the modified Akatsuki stood proud once again, almost untouched.

"[Winner of Third phase Elimination matches No.8, Meguru Airi from Class 2-8]"

Tamaki's eyes widened, though it comes to him as plain surprise instead of shocking reveal.

And strange warmth sensation he never experience before.

"Is that a still burning old flame I see?" Amami-sensei winked at him teasingly.

"Whoa hold on, you actually DATED Meguru Airi?" both Tachibana and Class Rep is genuinely shocked.

Tamaki asked neutrally. "Is there a problem with that?" there's no use of hiding it now.

Class rep raised his eyebrow in confusion "Yes man, she was like, famous. Do you know how many times she had been courted?"

Tachibana made the classic 'all those curves' gesture, like a horny 13 year old brat, Tamaki noted mentatly. "Real hot shit, bro. Lucky punk, too bad she changed badly-"

Famous, hot, and Meguru doesn't seem to mix, at least not her current self. She could easily blend with most students and no one will notice. Well She's is kind of beautiful, and attractive, and… well, Tamaki smacked his face in shame. He never actually appreciated her physically, not by much anyway.

Tachibana stopped abruptly; his short neck creaked dramatically as he looked at Tamaki with horrified realization.

"Wait wait wait, I don't like where this is going… are you implying Meguru changed after you two separated?" Tachibana pulled Tamaki's collar "Come on, spill it!"

"The hell if I know, yesterday is the first time I met her since long" Tamaki said annoyed "You're the one that made that conclusion, asshole"

"Well yeah figures, considering how passive you are" Class rep rubbed his chin sagely, whilst watching the girl in question disappear into the crowd "That's seems to be the likely case"

Looking at the impending conflict, the homeroom teacher intervened "Damn it, let's leave this place first"

Indeed, this place is full of people, and teen gossips can be really dramatic.

"Fuck man what are you doing?" Tachibana wailed.

"Clam your tits; she's the one asking for a breakup" Tamaki protested.

Class rep decided to separate these two "Like I said, Azuma is a bit passive; perhaps Meguru actually didn't mean it? She just wanted to know your reaction? Instead, you did let her go."

Tamaki tried to remember that memory he tried to suppress back then, not that he's particularly attached but still…

What he done isn't exactly noble either, it's a brutal, painful honesty he spilled.

Amami sensei sat on the bench near the automated vendor "Well, you know these hormonal, spineless teenage girls… she probably too afraid to clarify it and as the result, things fall apart and she still feel guilty about it"

"I wouldn't exactly call her 'spineless' mind you" Tamaki don't know why he even bother defending the ex-girlfriend, perhaps, out of courtesy? Still, she does look different even though he only caught a glance.

Meguru Airi always been cheerful, friendly, and putting everything on top of it, big fan of sport. Her family owned a dojo, Tamaki watched her training a lot, and few of their dates involve local matches in the stadium.

Tamaki knew that, deep down, she's a sensitive person that easily get hurt, but when they date each other, she tried hard not to burden him with her problem.

The teacher decided that the angst and unnecessary drama is really unneeded in a time like this, so she decided to switch the conversation.

"So I take it round robin, you will fight her"

"…I suppose that's the case"

Failing his long arm humorously, class rep smiled "Welp, I'm boned. Did you see how she defeated that Destroy? That's a pro right amongst us"

"She's using Modified Akatsuki right? I remember it's used to be gold originally"

"Yep, It's a Shiranui, and most of the modification is done on the head to make it resembles Flag or Enact from 00" Tachibana nodded sagely, shortly before blinked in realization "Hei! Sensei, you seem to know a lot about gunpla, don't you?"

The teacher lazily threw her empty can into the trash bin "Just the story of dead relationship, don't mind"

Oh, must be an ex-boyfriend too. They decided that asking further just begging for her wrath.

"You know, it's a great coincidence that girls around us are into gunpla too" Tachibana smiled "At least we have something to talk about"

"More like you don't know half shit about girls" Tamaki snorted while looking aside.

Tachibana balked "And you did? Well screw you, traitor"

Of course, it has to be Kojima the class rep that had to intervene "Oi, they already broke by the time we meet, give him some lenience"

And therefore, hilarity ensues as it breaks into mass of brawling student, though no one got injured.

**~333~**

"You came after all"

Today's share of fight was over, most people left the school with wither satisfaction of watching such intense selection, or excited of what will happen in tomorrow's round robin final.

Meguru was amongst the last one to leave, prefer to doublecheck her belongings, no, triple check it before she left for home.

But that's mostly excuse to avoid certain someone.

Said someone is, instead, waiting near the front gate, warm and delicious looking canned tea in hand.

He really knew her favorite, and she's too weak to reject the offer.

"Azuma-kun is really strong"

"Not as much as you... no" Tamaki took a sip of his can "Meguru-san still as strong as ever"

"I'm not strong"

The fact that she accidentally crushed her drink open said otherwise, Tamaki noted. Not that he mind, but she's really embarassed by accidental show of strength, especially after her statement just now.

"I don't know about that" the boy laughed heartily as he left "Let's give it all in the match tomorrow"

"Azuma-kun... can I... can you answer one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Why gunpla? What do you seek in fighting?"

he stopped.

"...I want to find it myself, that's why I'm standing here... to find the answer for that question... what about you?"

"I... seek for an end in battle, a honorable end"

"Honorable end huh?"

Indeed.

Meguru wanted it all to end, all the false hopes, and all those sweet dreams.

And this tournament would be the perfect choice for that.

She looked at her hands, her fragile looking hands had been ruined through and through with so much sparing and research. But will she be satisfied? Would this made her late sister and her beloved husband smile?

Meguru don't know.

She will find out tomorrow.

"MEGURU-SENPAI!"

Tamaki almost leaving, but stopped that thought when a black haired girl called Meguru with such hostility he actually worried. The girl was drenched in sweat, indicating that she ran with all her might all the way here.

"Imai, is that you?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Good thing you still remember me" the girl growled "Why are you slacking off, you never came to the dojo since forever"

Hmm? Interesting. So Meguru had stopped training too... perhaps this is why her father looks so devastated, Tamaki thought.

"And before I knew it, you've became gunpla fighter too" the girl, Imai, pulled a gunpla out of her casket "I, Alice Imai, will defeat you and drag you back to the magnificent world of martial artist"

"Try as you might, Imai, it's up to my decision whether I should train or not"

"Looks like tomorrow will decide it" Imai bit her lips "I'll show you that I'm not joking, and that my words are not empty"

Tamaki gulped, considering how passive Meguru is usually, she is downright PISSED right now.

But at any rate, tomorrow will be interesting

**...**

The standoff between four players are tense, the players with highest amount of victory will be declared the winner of Kanbara highschool gunpla tournament. Circling around the gymnasium, even the spectator can feel the heavy atmosphere and stood quietly, waiting for the matches to begin.

"First match, Azuma Tamaki, Class 2-4"

"Meguru Airi, Class 2-8"

Meguru is shocked.

While Tamaki smiled like no one business.

Tachibana was nervous enough that he began to rattle his teeth until class rep stopped him "Quiet, you"

"There be shitstorm a brewin" Tachibana panicked and cried "This is no qunpla! Gunpla should be fun!"

Amami-sensei bopped his head twice with paper fan to calm him down "Don't be a wimp, Azuma will give his all in this fight, wasn't it you who pushed yourself to half death to complete his new machine?"

"Well yeah but still"

Unicorn are completely different beast than Zephyrantes, and that's even experienced builder like Tachibana had to do a crash course in upgrading it beyond standard build... without completely changing the machine's combat style altogether. Not to mention Azuma's unreasonable request...Tachibana managed to complete it in two days.

Class rep snorted "Have faith, win or lose, this will be epic match we can't miss"

14 panel arena, such arrangement was never seen before. Each panel are 1.5 meter across, made the whole complex looks absolutely gigantic. In this sacred arena, the fighter and builder's pride is at stake.

Lattice foundation and pillars rise from thin air as both fighter put their respective GP bases, warm sensation washed out the fighters' skin through, it was like an entire city constructed in seconds, spanning more than a kilometer in 1/144 scale.

"[Field 5, City]" the computer announced "[Please, set your gunpla]"

Both Tamaki and Meguru walk forward to set their machine, control spheres began to form in front of them.

"Unicorn Jet Striker, let's go!"

"Oowashi, here we come!"

Like yesterday, Airi's machine is based on Akatsuki Gundam, this one is oriented for atmospheric combat, having larger surface control and forward propulsion. A perfect choice to fight inside the scope of gravity. It's also painted metallic purple, like the one before, with orange visor covering it's gundam face completely.

A pair of large swords strapped on it's back, with gun holsters strapped to it's waist hanger.

"Looks menacing" Tamaki muttered "I know it'll perform as good as the one before"

"Your machine... it has been upgraded as well" Airi retorted.

The Unicorn didn't change much superficially, it's been painted with lighter shade of gray on some armor panels. It's equipment has been expanded slightly, with a Japanese sword set aside it's bazooka.

if one squint however, one will notice the sheer amount of thrusters had been added to each of it's limbs.

Unicorn charged... no blasted forth with such speed that it earned the collective gasp of the spectator, crossing the sheer distance between them in seconds. But what made them even more hyped is the reaction of purple gunpla, it's waist mounted booster blared and it began to dance around the crowded urban environment, unhindered by multi-story buildings around it.

"Hmm, Akatsuki originally have back mounted rockets right? What is the advantage of moving them to the butt like that"

"Center of gravity and thrust direction" Class rep answered with Tachibana conveniently show a simplified engineering sketch to the teacher "By moving the heavy backpack to the waist, unique movement and maneuver never seen in average Mobile Suit can be executed smoothly"

"I seems to recall such design... it was definitely outside gundam-verse" Tachibana muttered, "But where? Where did I saw it..."

Freeing the upper body of the massive burden granted the gunpla upper notch in flexibility, reacting faster to Tamaki's relentless assault without breaking a sweat. The intensity of battle is enough to shatter the windows around the battle site, partly thanks to the battle system's ability to simulate realistic atmospheric condition.

Beam saber clashed, both gunpla pushed each other hard but all they do is straining both the joints and thruster.

"What's wrong, still gauging my ability? Just go all out already" Tamaki taunted "Maybe you're really afraid?"

But this doesn't affect Meguru Airi at all, she kept her poker face throughout the skirmish whilst deflecting each and every attack delivered by her ex-boyfriend.

"The hell is he doing? Unicorn's limiter is not even turned off" Tachibana gritted his teeth.

"Psychological battle" Amami-sensei said, despite her eyes set on the arena, one can tell her mind is elsewhere "Azuma is acting out of character to provoke a reaction out of Meguru, who logically know him more than casual acquaintance would. However, she knew he's doing it deliberately, and therefore able to keep her current rhythm just fine"

"What a despicable coward" Imai sneered.

"Who?" Tachibana and Class Rep raised their eyebrow in response.

"I will defeat Meguru-senpai and drag her back even if I have to lose an arm and a leg doing it"

"Alice Imai, class 1-5, the only Freshman managed to reach this round robin huh" Amami-sensei scoffed "No one told you you need to be respectful to your senpai?"

"I know that... but... you won't understand, it's all about fighter's pride"

"Imai huh, so we're going to fight next" class rep said with a grim face "Show me that pride of yours"

"Sure thing"

Back to battle arena, the current exchange of strike remains constant that, despite the intensity, feels kind of boring. It's all too scripted, too hollow. There's no fighting spirit shown, at least not from Airi.

Knowing that thrash talk will not do, Tamaki destroyed his charade and return to his usual, serene expression "...Meguru-san, stop already"

"Pardon?"

"... don't do something you will regret" Tamaki begged "If you want a fitting end, then decide how it would go"

"... Azuma-kun..."

With a single click, Akatsuki's true strength unleashed, thrown the taller Gunpla away with incredibly powerful strike.

"Thank you, Meguru"

Unicorn's limiter also removed, it's visor-like eyes glow from higher level of plavsky infusion, the removal of auto balancer and power regulator allow gunpla to perform to it's engineering limit, straining them and caused them to be much harder to control.

But that's no longer a problem for both fighter, for they no longer have doubts.

"It begins" class rep smiled, while Imai only stared at the scene in utter shock, meanwhile, Tachibana ashamed of himself... unable to feel what everyone else felt right now, regardless he will see it till the end.

Akatsuki unleashed one of it's heavy blades, after ditching the beam saber "I will end it here, right now"

The battle stance of the machine also changed, now it's a lot like that of traditional Japanese swordsman's. Both Imai and Takumi recognized the stance, it was Meguru-style iaijutsu.

Airi put everything she had, for the sake of this one battle.

And so will Tamaki, he removed the sword on the back and remove the scabbard, revealing a glistening katana.

"So instead of flashy beam, they're using physical blades now" Amami-sensei commented "What gives?"

Both Unicorn and Akatsuki charged at speed beyond people's expectation, and their blade clashed with such force that some people need to cover their ears from the intensity of the noise.

"Wow"

Akatsuki deliver a subsequent combo strike comprised of smooth yet powerful swing and slashes, a movement that will fit human more than it is to gunpla normally. And yet, it performed so well it earned collective gasp. Meanwhile, no parry is executed afterward, Unicorn dodged left and right instead of blocking those attacks. Both gunpla fight so ferociously that if even a single attack connect, the parts will be destroyed almost instantly.

And both Tamaki and Airi knew it.

Meanwhile, Imai can only watch the battle unblinking "Meguru-senpai..."

"You have to understand... Imai" class rep said "They have a special bond no one else can share, but their feelings, their passion is intense enough that we can feel it ourselves"

"I can feel it" Imai nodded "Meguru-senpai... is crying"

"She is?" Tachibana ignorantly asked, caused both his teacher and childhood friend to slap his back.

Akatsuki's blade finally managed to hit it's target, Unicorn's combat shield sliced in two. Instead of pulling back, Unicorn retaliated with severing the connection between Akatsuki's arm and it's own shield. Losing what essentially their only disposable parts, the pace of combat increased even further, caused even the loud spectator to watch in deafening silence, enthralled by the beautiful match.

"Damn it"

Since the beginning, Airi is a superior pilot, and Tamaki understood that well. Now that Unicorn lost a single arm only cement that as a fact, and he's losing ground to the immense pressure she unleashed.

He managed to cut one of Akatsuki's elbow, rendering it inoperable. Even then, soon he lost another arm.

But he won't give up.

He smiled "You're strong, Meguru-san... and I always know that fact won't change"

Airi shed a single tear in response "Thank you for trusting me so much...Azuma-kun"

Unicorn kicked the blade away and then use it's intact shoulder to smash Akatsuki to nearby building, heavily damage it's main thrusters. Tamaki hit the throttle to maximum, crushing Akatsuki deeper into building and let the virtual construct to collapse.

But in the resulting dust cloud, purple Akatsuki still stood proudly like a true warrior, it's visor had been destroyed, revealing signature gundam face beneath it. It's damaged arm now severed completely, but it's working arm raised strongly, unleashing another blade.

Meguru removed the rubber band that tied her hair, letting it loose. She also folded her now fogged glasses, no longer constrained by her sorrow.

Despite tears flow like river from the corner of her eyes, her lips stretched wide, irradiating undiluted happiness. "With this sword of mine, I'll carve the path to the future"

Unicorn stood out again, armless, yet it's pilot's determination remains intact "That's the Meguru-san I know!"

Both of them ran forward for the last blow, uncaring that they have no rocket or vernier intact to increase their speed. Regardless of the desperate situation, everyone held their breath in anticipation, to see what kind of ending will result from this climatic moment...

* * *

**I'm such a fucking troll...**

**See you next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Imagination & Reality

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

"Zaku Amazing!"

"SUMO!"

"**TAKE OFF!**"

_Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Chapter 4: Imagination & Reality**

* * *

"Round Robin Battle 1, Winner: Meguru Airi from Class 2-8"

For a moment, the entire Gymnasium is silent, completely silent. Until a loud cheering exploded thunderously, causing Tachibana to yelp in response before joining himself.

In the middle of arena, Unicorn slumped literally on Akatsuki's chest, a symbolic hug if one can say, despite Akatsuki's sword slipped between its armor segments, impaling it.

"Senpai… won?" Imai looked in disbelief, "But why… why she could be this strong… why is she using her Iaijutsu so well?"

"You want to know the reason?" Class Rep chuckled "Obviously because she's a fighter… but what about you?"

Imai blinked in confusion.

Class Rep's expression turned serious as he walked toward Tamaki, before switching the GP base with his own "You want to defeat her, isn't that right? If so, then you have to fight me first and foremost"

Indeed, in a round robin match, each and every fighter involved is given a chance to fight each other and accumulate victory points. That means Imai will have to fight both Tamaki and her senpai, after she fought this one.

"Class rep look a bit scary don't you think?" Tamaki whispered.

"Well yea, he's one for a good fight. And if he use THAT now… Imai is boned" Tachibana nodded.

Imai stepped into the plavsky column with a doubt, her mind still wander toward the direction of her senpai. Why the sudden change? What's the relationship between her and that Azuma-guy? Why gunpla? There's enough question in her mind that she almost forgot to fight.

"Alice, concentrate!" Airi yelled, breaking Imai from her trains of thought.

"Senpai…"

"I'll tell you, everything, but please… take this fight seriously, if not, that's the same as you're looking down at your opponent, and that's disrespectful"

That's right…

Gunpla, martial artist, it's all the same. One had to put their heart and mind into it, spilling sweat, tears and blood to achieve the best result.

To win, and to have fun while at it.

Imai took a deep breath before setting her own gunpla.

"Nobel, I choose you"

Gundam Nobel, Tachibana recognize it immediately because it's mostly recolors and very minimum customization is done, at least externally. The gundam was slim and streamlined much like that of human female, as opposed of contemporary masculine and blocky design of other gundam.

Its armor even designed after sailor outfit. In case of Imai's Nobel, it's retooled to be mostly green instead of blue, as well as having brown hair instead of original blonde.

"… Nobel huh" Tachibana smiled "Good lord, this will be a curb stomp"

"Pardon?" Airi tilted her head.

Tachibana looked at her intently, before began to speak again "Nobel has a single fatal weak point in its engineering… a single hit and it'll end the match"

"A single hit…"

"Let's see it till the end…" Tamaki said, bringing their attention back to the arena as he managed to gather all the bits and pieces of his Unicorn "Win or lose, it'll be a worthy fight"

"Agreed"

On the other side of arena, a hulking green giant rise on its feet, its eyes glowing menacingly. Tamaki recognized it as Neue Ziel, but not the same one Class Rep always used. It's a bit larger and a lot more detailed in terms of superficial appearance.

"Alice! Careful and don't be reckless, it's a Mobile Armor" Airi warned, despite admittedly don't recognize the unit, she know it was different than Destroy Gundam "Just because it's big doesn't mean it's slow!"

"Alright! Nobel! Let's go!"

The feminine-looking gunpla dashed and began to jump between buildings to avoid direct line of sight, the mobility and nimbleness of Nobel is indeed famous, mostly because it's slim and lightweight nature.

"The joints are treated well, and the hair part has been thinned to shed unneeded mass" Tachibana pointed "I just hope she realize that one weak point when she built it"

Nobel managed to sneak out right beneath class Rep's massive gunpla, and use its signature weapon… beam ribbons. Constructed of high energy particles, the thin ribbon can slice and bind almost equally well, while being more flexible than contemporary beam saber equivalent.

But it do nothing more than crazed the coat of the green giant.

"1/400 Neue Ziel is indeed strong, its engineering and quality far exceed that of 1/550 HGM Neue Ziel" Tachibana smiled "And this one has been reinforced with double coating and is able to fight well under earth level gravity. Just like Azuma's Unicorn, I put my heart and soul into this machine!"

"It should be possible to attack the joints right?" Airi said in defense "Azuma-kun-!"

Tamaki can only shook his head "Class rep is different… you've seen his battle against regional veteran, and he's capable of keeping up despite winning by sheer luck… and that's with a **gimped** 1200 yen miniature Mobile armor. Our style might be different, but in terms of control skill Class rep is even better than me. Now… he's using a better machine, I can only imagine how difficult it is if I have to fight him"

Indeed, class Kojima's Neue Ziel move in such a way that only few of its joints are exposed to attacks, top class defensive maneuvers that executed well despite fighting against smaller, faster enemy. It retaliated with palm cannon that shoot scatter beam barrage, low power, but discouraging Nobel from constantly harassing it.

"_Tachibana, just what kind of monster you create?_" Tamaki thought deeply, no matter the result of this fight, the winner will fight Airi, and the loser will fight him.

Nobel finally gained an upper hand by binding the limbs of Neue Ziel, standing on top of the giant's shoulder.

"I'll cut your head!" Alice screamed before heading downward, ribbon tied around Neue Ziel's neck.

"…careless"

Four skeletal limbs unleashed form under the Mobile Armor's shoulder, emitting bright yellow beam lance each, cut Nobel's beam ribbon with ease. Recovering from the surprise, Nobel reformed the Ribbon and began to assault the Mobile Armor again.

"Too careless"

With unbelievable speed, Neue Ziel spun itself like the eye of a whirlwind; four blades slice through Nobel without mercy, right on the torso and the right leg. Any lesser pilot will lost balance doing such suicidal maneuver, but not Hirai Kojima.

The schoolgirl-shaped gunpla dropped lifelessly, followed by plavsky construct disappearing. Class Rep calmly carried his Mobile Armor and put it in a toolbox properly sized for it, because its tall size means normal gunpla casket won't fit. (Tamaki recognized that toolbox because Aoi's Exia also use the same thing as storage)

"Many people think the path of a fighter is monotonous compared to a builder's way" class rep smiled softly "But that's false, a fighter will evolve as far as their gunpla can go. Indeed, some people is better and worse in talent department, but when fighting spirit involved, you can overcome impossible odds if you keep trying"

Imai nodded, now she understood perfectly.

**…**

"[Result of the tournament is out!" The announcer excitedly shouted "What an interesting fight, don't you think? It's sad that we have to fold this hotblooded tournament right now, but Principal assured us that this won't be the last time!]"

The spectator run wild in the response of surprising announcement, though few people simply clapped warmly. It takes the MC to tell them off that she can continue "[Four of the round robin contestant please step up to the stage]"

A subdued applause followed as Airi, Tamaki, Kojima, and Alice walked up the stairs.

"Winner of the tournament, first place. Meguru Airi, Class 2-8, 2 Win 1 Draw!"

"Second place of the tournament, Azuma Tamaki, Class 2-4, 2 Win 1 lose!"

"Third place of the tournament, Hirai Kojima, Class 2-4, 1 Win 1 Draw 1 Lose!"

It was a miracle that Alice doesn't cry, considering she lost all three matches. Even then, her newfound spirit knowing that Airi had returned to her usual self had eased her broken heart somewhat; besides, Airi even promised that she will tell Alice immediately.

So no big deal, even if she failed to convince Airi herself, Alice can be with her once again.

As for her defeat, it was assured from the beginning, she had disadvantage in skill and machinery department.

The stalemate between Kojima and Airi is especially bloody, with Airi's second Akatsuki suffered enough damage it's considered inoperable in the next match. However, she also delivered enough whacking that Kojima decided not to deploy 1/400 Neue Ziel in his match against Tamaki's Zephyrantes, which result in Kojima's big loss.

Gunpla really knows no end, and she decided she will learn from them to improve her skill as fighter and builder.

Vice Principal was the one handed them their respective prize, Airi's prize is especially hefty, considering her small body that's a given.

The excitement from today's battle died down as people left the school, it was Sunday and there's still plenty of time to spend.

Except from a couple of student and a teacher, who decided to stay for a while…

"That was a good tournament, if this tournament can be this epic, I can hardly wait for World Tournament selection" Tachibana clenched his hand in excitement "Seriously you all should join! It should be fun and precious experience"

"You know our answer already" Tamaki chuckled at his friends' antic.

Amami-sensei crossed her arms and pouted "You guys are so carefree; don't forget about your career selection next"

The three boys shrugged mockingly "Please, that's so second semester!"

"If this bite you in the ass don't cry in front of me" the young teacher huffed "See you tomorrow"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"So, who wants to spend the rest of the day partying?" Tachibana asked "Would be really fun"

Class rep sighed, before bowing apologetically to the two girls "I apologize for his lack of tact, Hiro is that inexperienced"

"Damnit Kyoji, don't jinx it!" the geek angrily punch the taller boy's back.

Airi and Alice just laughed heartily at their antics. Alice pointed thumbs "Sure, where we should go?"

"Well, why don't we exchange number first" class rep proposed "I got a hunch this will not be the last time"

"First thing first I need to get rid of this goddamn luggage" Tamaki raised his prize bag "Model kits and their accursedly big packages… what a waste of precious space"

"Don't diss on the runner man!" Tachibana pointed "That said it's obligatory that you should carry the girls' luggage, right?"

Tamaki sneered "But of course"

"Eh, but, Azuma-kun-?!"

"Airi"

With near inhuman speed, Airi turn 180 degrees to find that her parents are there.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…"

"I see you haven't forget" her father look aside to hide his internal turmoil from showing on his face "It might not have the same essence as martial arts… but the amount of effort you put in those toys, carrying your family style with pride, is admirable"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Meguru is torn between smiling widely and almost crying "Thank you, Azuma-kun… for convincing us to come here"

Airi's eyes, no longer hidden behind thick glasses, widened like no one else did "AZUMA-KUN, YOU-"

Azuma stick his tongue aside innocently.

"EH, EH WAIT WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP?! TELL ME!" Alice demanded at Azuma, before shortly turning on Mr. Meguru instead "SHISHOU, WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!"

Avoiding the hundred thousands of questions aimed at him, Tamaki ran like maniac whilst carrying the girls' luggage, gave them no choice but to chase him. Airi's father and mother looked at each other and exchanged a soft nod before shortly leaving.

"Che, Azuma always get all the girls, first Nanami-chan, then Meguru-chan, then Imai too" Tachibana complained "Seriously, he even got the parent approval this early"

"Lose ten kilogram, I assure the girls will flock around you" Kojima snarked.

"Just wait, then. Time for me to go on a diet"

Kojima just scratched his afro and wonder if Tachibana will really do it, considering his eating habit. And knowing him for years, it won't be that easy.

"Yeah, let's cut your snack budget first and foremost"

"Whoa wait, what?"

**…**

Arrived at Meguru's other 'home', Azuma kept his innocent poker face despite both girls are angry-no, they're outright PISSED at his strange antic.

"AZUMA-KUN! EXPLAIN!" Airi pointed, catching breath between words "Why are my parents there?"

"I called them duh" Tamaki answered flatly "They're curious, so I told them to see with their own eyes"

"But... but what if… what if I failed… what if they're disappointed…"

"Too much speculation, less taking action" Tamaki's face turned serious and cut her off "I know, it's rude for me to interfere… but your parents asked me, and I can't bear to refuse their call. Meguru-san, wouldn't it be sad if you'd never clear this misunderstanding?"

She pouted "I know that but…"

Tamaki smiled as he handed her the luggage "Either way, you need to talk with them eventually. At the very least though, they should've understood your feeling by now. My task here's complete"

And with that, the boy just left wordlessly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alice sweatdropped, she cannot understand what's going on "Senpai?"

Airi sighed and went to open the lock of the house "Long story, Alice, why don't you come in?"

Alice stepped in warily, before removing the

"Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Just water is fine" Alice said as she sat on the dining table "You live alone here?"

"Sometimes yes…" Airi said as she put the serving plate away, and a glass of water in front of Alice "My relationship with my parents… is not that good, ever since the death of my sister…"

Alice knew that… Airi's older sister was a young bride; married to someone she met during high school. Died young at the ripe age of 24, Imai know her as the woman with bleached strawberry blonde hair that always smiles. No wonder Airi treasure her so much, she's a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

"I can understand how you feel down after that… but I don't think Shishou will be so cold about that, I know even after one year passed, he's still mourning about your sister, senpai"

"It's because of my brother in law…"

"EEEEH?"

"Yes, who couldn't have seen it? Young, handsome, rich widower… so much opportunity for things go wrong, and that's when my family fell apart…"

"I don't want to hear it" Alice refuse to believe that Airi will do something so despicable.

"Calm down, Alice… I don't have an affair with him or anything, though it's hard to disprove that…" Airi look aside, at the photo of her sister and her husband "…His health never been perfect, but after my sister's death, it went downhill steadily"

Airi closed her eyes, the images from the past rushing back to her mind as her heart boils.

"He was an orphan, and he resented his extended family for treating him like an asset than a person. That's why, he strived hard to be independent, and he did, becoming a successful business man despite his young age. Fighting against poverty and sickness, he managed to win the woman he loved and all the money and power he wanted, only to lose her to a tragic accident… too soon, and he wasn't ready"

"And that's why… I was so desperate… I promised myself to take care of him for the sake of my sister… and doing so, I am ready to sacrifice everything… that includes my relationship with Azuma-kun. But despite my effort…"

Airi didn't continue further, she's unable too. She can't even cry anymore, for her tears had been dried since months ago. All that's left is the hollowness and broken relationship everywhere.

Alice looked down at the table, so much she doesn't know about her senpai… and yet, she acted like a spoiled brat that knows everything.

And she regretted it.

"Senpai… does that mean, this house…"

Airi took a sip of her own cup of tea, to calm her strained nerve. "Yes, technically speaking, I will inherit this house legally when I'm considered an adult; and unknown sum of other wealth that I haven't heard yet."

Alice looked at her with drenched eyes "But… people can do stupid things when money is talking, and I don't want Senpai to be in danger…"

"Hahaha, I know" Airi nodded "But my brother in law knew it all too well and made several precaution, and I trust him."

"If you say so" Alice sighed "And how all this strange circumstances lead to gunpla?"

"That's because gunpla is one of their treasure… and I want to continue their legacy…"

Two Akatsuki, with slightly different waist equipment stood side by side. One is intended for gravity combat, other for zero gravity of space.

Both are damaged, though the space-based Shiranui is more so, thanks

"Those are designed by my sister and her husband… their ideal gunpla, I want to make their dreams reality… and that's why, before I knew I studied so hard about gunpla building and trained myself to near starvation in the arts of gunpla battle…"

"I fought a lot of people and destroyed one machine after another, what you see in the tournament is the result of what I did in the last seven months… and despite my clouded judgment and hollowed heart, deep down I know… I began to enjoy gunpla myself… "

Alice Imai can't help but shed her tears, seeing the old Airi she knew had returned.

**~333~**

"Kaa-san, I finished it!"

Sei Iori cheerfully ran downstairs, uncaring whether it's dangerous or just stupid. His prided masterpiece is finished, and he really wanted to show it to his mother.

"The unique gunpla I made for the gunpla battle championship" Sei put the gunpla in question on the counter "Build Strike"

Sei proudly raise his chest as he continue "My own original suit, based on the Strike Gundam"

The mother blinked and just smile.

"That sounds wonderful" she said.

The boy scratched his head embarrassed "It still doesn't have rifle and stuff though"

Rinko just nod in acknowledgment of her son's fruit of effort "I don't know much about gunpla as you do… but it has the same aura as the model your father built"

Sei's face flushed, he's always been proud of his father, despite being rarely at home these days. His father, a well known gunpla battler and runner up of the second World Gunpla Championship. Iori Takeshi.

"You think?"

Feels like he was one step closer to gain it… his ideal gunpla…

The sounds of glass door sliding caught Sei and RInko's attention, a young boy roughly Sei's age stood with a GIANT smirk on his face, his soft, hazel colored bowl cut hair complemented his sharp, predator-like eyes nicely.

"Looks like it's finally done"

Sei resisted the urge to deliver an epic facepalm, instead, he just slumped and pout. Of all people, why should this person came in an important time like this? Sei just want a peace, damn it!

"You again"

Rinko, meanwhile, just responded professionally and greet the boy "Welcome, Sazaki-kun"

Susumu Sazaki, sixth grader of elementary school, is a well known fighter in the area. Unfortunately, he's both cocky and annoying, and Sei was amongst those that been his harassing victim.

Without a slightest bit of tact, Sazaki went ahead and inspect the machine.

Build Strike was mainly made using Strike Gundam parts, however some modification had been done to enhance its look as well as its performance.

Though lacking both weaponry and backpack, it's obvious that the unit is incomplete.

"I see this is your new model for the championship" rubbing his hand together, the boy literally swoon upon seeing such a well made gunpla "It's beautifully made, just right for me to operate"

Lel, what? Sei's mind froze for a split second before correcting the rude entrée (Who's not even a regular customer) "This gunpla isn't for you, not in the slightest"

Sazaki gagged before continue "Oi, oi why are you still talking like that? With your control skill this gunpla will go to a waste"

Sei clenched his hand, Sazaki might be exceedingly blunt, but what he said is a fact.

Sei is proud of his building skill, but one can say that he's highly embarrassed of his bad piloting skill. Even now, he wasn't completely confident about what to do with Build Strike.

But his pride as a man is irreplaceable.

"I'll prove it in this battle, with the gunpla I built"

Grinned, the effeminate grade schooler looked at Sei "That's the spirit"

"So if you lose-"

"You can do anything you want with Build Strike. But if I win, stop pestering me"

Sei decided, it was all or nothing.

Okay, that's it. There's amusing reaction from uncomfortable Sei, and there's THIS. This escalated far beyond what Rinko expect, and so she intervened "Are you sure about it, Sei"

"If I can't win this " Sei said, his usually soft, slightly droopy eyes sharpened like the eyes of a fighter "There's no place for me in the world tournament"

Looking at such fiery determination, Rinko can't help but gave in.

"I've heard enough" a gruff, deep voice of a man interrupted the tense standoff between the two young boys.

Walking from the previously unnoticed corner of the store, a slightly overweight looking man with thick eyebrows and mustache was seen holding a 1/144 High Grade Gouf. Despite his humble appearance, the man has this charisma of a military man. "Ral shall be the judge of this battle"

"You came!" Sei's face turned bright for a moment.

"Who?" Sazaki lazily asked.

"Ral-san, one of our regulars" Sei explained purely by reflex.

The man, Ral, walked toward Sazaki before bowing slightly to look at the boy's eyes intently.

"You have good eyes, they're filled with confidence and ambition" Ral said "But nothing is guaranteed in the battlefield"

Sei walked without flinch as he stepped into the fighter's area and put his GP base.

The last time he fought Sazaki, it's a total failure on his part, got beaten in less than two minutes without putting so much as scratches on Sazaki's gunpla.

But he's not even thinking about that anymore.

Sei faced him with only pride and adrenaline as his companion.

"Please, set your gunpla"

Sei's eyes remain unblinking as he set Build strike on the catapult area, the battle machine began to permeate the gunpla with plavsky particle, causing it to move and twitch for the first time in preparation of launching.

"Iori Sei, Build Strike. Here I go!"

"Sazaki Susumu, Gyan. Here I come!"

Build Strike and Gyan dashed out of the catapult, ended up somewhere in a rural dessert area, with mountainous rock bed filled the place.

Face to face, the gray mobile suit with cross-shaped eye slit stood barely few dozen meters away from the modified Gundam.

Only then, Sei's adrenaline subdue, and his chaotic state of logic kicked in "What's his first move will be"

Unexpectedly, Gyan dropped its rifle and the big, round shield.

"He dropped his weapons?" Rinko muttered in shock.

Mr. Ral huffed "That's a sign that he'll fight on equal terms"

"That's not it" Sazaki refuted, as he unleashed Gyan's signature large beam saber, and putting on a fencing stance "I just don't want him to make excuses when he lose"

And Gyan blasted forth, with intention of stabbing Strike right on the chest.

With incredible acceleration however, Build Strike stepped aside relying solely on its shoulder thruster. Such is the power of Iori's gunpla, even the smallest engines has high output

"SO FAST?!" Sazaki clenched his teeth.

"Gunpla's performance depends on how it's built…" Ral muttered "Sei-kun's new model show just that"

Unfortunately, Sei don't have the necessary skill to handle such performance by his own, and barely managed to land safely without tripping or crashing.

"But its performance is too much for him to handle" Ral sighed, there's little to no chance for Sei to win this if he can't conquer the wild horse that is Build Strike.

"Excuse me, what happened"

A young man, roughly high school age asked. His eyes were thin and sharp, and yet his gentle gaze complimenting his handsome look and silky-smooth bangs.

"Yuuki Tatsuya-kun, isn't it?" Ral asked "You've made it into world tournament for two years straight… the strongest of all high school gunpla battler. Known as Crimson Comet"

"My reputation is exaggerated" the boy said "Iori-kun… is fighting Sazaki-kun?"

"…their banter escalated into something worrisome" Rinko nodded sadly "Sei bet his prized gunpla in this fight, if only so that Sazaki won't disturb him again"

"That's… unexpected" Yuuki know both Sazaki and Sei, though mostly secondhand info, their personalities are… needless to say, really incompatible.

"You can build a good machine, but can't control it" Sazaki laughed "What a sad reality"

Build Strike unleashed its beam saber in anticipation of subsequent assault, and Sei managed to parry several times. Unfortunately, the intensity and power of Gyan's attack overwhelmed Sei, who still fighting half heartedly because of unneeded paranoia.

Yuuki watched the fight intently, each and every button pushed, each and every move of Sazaki and Sei.

Every single of them.

And found it.

Sei's true potential.

Sei's ability as gunpla fighter, **not** lack thereof.

Two minutes into the fight, Sei's defense withered and Gyan kicked the Strike right unto the edge of arena.

Gyan walked slowly and cockily toward it, courtesy of Sazaki's confidence.

"I don't want to hurt your machine anymore, so I'll make it a ring out and end this futile match"

Sei looked at the monitor horrified, no matter what he did, he's unable

But still, he doesn't want to lose.

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_

"SEI-KUN! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Sei blinked, he saw Yuuki stood right at the doorstep to the battling room, his eyes fired up like he was a completely different people.

"Set the limiter on and autopilot to maximum evasion, now!"

Sei doesn't know what his intention is, but Sei was too desperate for any help he can get and proceed to do what Yuuki said.

Build Strike stood up and dashed toward Gyan… only to pivot and climb the bedrock with unbelievable speed. Gyan pursued it, but unable to keep up with the superior machine in both mobility and agility department, it's simply impossible for Gyan to catch up.

It was rather sad, even the simple computer AI can operate Build Strike better than Sei himself.

"Go back to builder console and follow my instruction" Yuuki continued "NOW!"

Keyboard materialized on the right corner of the room, and Sei quickly operated it.

"Auto dodge set at 25, Auto parry at 70, set the joint responsiveness to 50-65. Maximum engine thrust power to 85, set the auto-balancer to maximum. After then, set the terrain handling to surface mobility system, set under gravity 1.05"

"SET!" Sei declared.

"Back to your control sphere and don't look back" Yuuki shouted "Let your body take over, and don't think too hard!"

Sei grinned, he doesn't care anymore. He turned off the autopilot, and let Sazaki came to him.

Strike and Gyan clashed, only this time, Strike remains unmoving, holding on the place without losing balance and thrown back by the impact.

"What is this-" Sazaki muttered, his Gyan was LOCKED on the spot, in fact, Build Strike began to push it back with incredible power, despite its slim frame.

"So that is" Ral's eyes widened "All this time… Sei never use the limiter program to his advantage… so he can maximize his gunpla's performance without restriction"

"But with limiter set properly, even with his skill…" Yuuki sighed; his eyes softened once again "He should be capable of handling Sazaki in equal condition, thanks to the power of his gunpla. Now it's a matter of luck, whether he will win or lose"

"Thank you, Yuuki-kun" Rinko bowed slightly, for Yuuki managed to give something Sei had given up long before.

Hope.

**…**

Beam saber clashed again and again, the fight had been dragged to almost six minutes in. Sei is visibly exhausted, while Sazaki's morale seems to fade overtime. Both of them so desperate for victory, despite the amount of burden put on their brain and body.

"You should've given up, I can bring you victory! Instead, you choose to gimp your machine like this… what a joke, Sei-kun!" Sazaki snarled.

"…You're not the one" Sei grunted in between his breath, before roared "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE!"

Build Strike jumped aside and boosted all the way across the arena.

And managed to grab Gyan's missile shield on the way.

"FIRE!"

The Shield clacked open, revealing multiple munitions cells and launch the entire payload at once, no less than 16 missiles streaking toward Gyan.

Despite Sazaki's effort, he unable to dodge them all and got hit several times.

"DAMN IT!"

Gyan picked the beam rifle and began to shoot; however, Sei managed to use the shield for his advantage and tanked all the attack, which result in moderate damage on the shield surface, but leaving the missile cell intact.

Second salvo of missile took out the beam rifle along with one of Gyan's arm.

Sazaki screamed and overloaded his Gyan's thruster to get close to the Strike, large beam saber being the only thing left in his inventory.

Yellow plasma met damaged shield, the shield managed to hold for a while until the beam ignite the missile cell, caused the shield to explode, engulfed both gunpla in thick, fiery black smoke. Such is the brutal nature of warfare, and the power of Plavsky particle battle system.

Rinko bit her lip, trying her hardest to put some faith in his son's effort.

"Still not end yet" Yuuki calmly stated.

Both Gyan and Strike stood up, waggling left and right. Their frame had been pushed to their limits, the winner and loser will be decided by the last stroke.

"You're not the one-" Sei said, grinning "supposed to control my gunpla"

"That gunpla… THAT GUNPLA!"

Sazaki was totally hysterical, Sei, who's supposed to be way below average fighter, had put his Gyan into so much trouble. Everything he believed, his ego, all had been disproved by a simple

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

Gyan punched, but Build Strike guarded against the attack, before shortly retaliated with a counter punch that cracked Gyan's neck joint.

"AAAAAARGH!"

It's all or nothing, Gyan ripped Strike's beam saber out of its socket.

Yuuki and Ral gasped.

Rinko's eyes stretched wide.

Strike is now split in two, by its own weaponry.

"[BATTLE END]"

Plavsky particle disappeared, leaving Sei who stood with shock drawn all over his face. Sazaki himself wasn't completely aware for a moment

Until it register on him…

"I WON!" Sazaki screamed "**I WON!**"

Sei dropped on his knees, still unable to believe what happened.

He had lost Build Strike.

"As said before, if I win… Build Strike is mine" Sazaki hunched, just so he can rub his victory on Sei's face before leaving "Thank you for the awesome gunpla, Sei-kun"

Yuuki sat aside Sei and put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Iori-kun" Yuuki regretfully whisper "I've failed you"

"What are you talking, senpai" forcing a sheepish smile to hide his feelings, Sei stood "It's thanks to you that I've managed to do anything at all"

* * *

**Hurrdurr but where is Reiji when you need him? What will happen to Sei? What the fuck just happened?**

**Find out in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Shooting Star

_What do you think about living plastic model?_

_Well, not like that._

_We are made of plastic, mainly polystyrene, with a side dash of ABS to ensure soft movement. We are mass produced, molded into a runner to be cut off and assembled. We are molded in various color, sold and priced accordingly to the size and complexity of final product._

_Our very concept and design are taken from this military science fiction anime franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as numerous sequel and Alternate Universe Spinoff._

_The most attention always been given the humanoid vehicle called "Mobile Suit"_

"Adelle, let's go!"

_Early in the 21st century, a new breakthrough in technology gave us a new life, literally. Plavsky particle, this specific particle will form a holographic lattice given enough stimuli. Manipulated, Plavsky particle will also, for yet unexplainable reason, move us plastic model as if we're actual machines._

_And even fight each other._

_From that point onward, a new trend born and grew phenomenally._

_Gundam Plastic Model Battle –usually simplified to Gunpla Battle, everyone put their plastic model at stake, and control it using plavsky-made virtual cockpit console._

_Millions of gunpla enthusiasts… each have their own story._

_This is just one of such story._

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters**

**-Colorful Rhapsody-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai-Sunrise own Gundam

I buy mine from them

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shooting Star**

* * *

In the end, cake buffet is the way to go, and the guys either don't care or too desperate to suggest anything else. So they went, the cake shop fortunately has large enough table to contain more than four people.

Airi asked "So, how much time it will take to fix everything?"

Tachibana pulled out his notes, reading the details and spelling the layman content resides within "Unicorn's damage wasn't that bad, so even Azuma should be able to fix it himself. Zephyrantes is practically untouched so that can be ignored. Neue Ziel repair should be done in few hours, both of them I mean"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a new coat on the joints should works, no broken pegs and only one part cracked, nothing epoxy and paint can't fix" Tamaki muttered between taking a bite of his food "In fact, I think Meguru-san's unit suffer the most"

"Yeah, I don't think Akatsuki can be so sensitive" Tachibana agreed "It's built so well too, so I wonder why it's so weak in terms of construction"

"To remove the gold coating I have to use acetone" Airi sighed "That's why the plastic is more brittle than usual, and it require frequent repair as result"

"Hmm, I can do something with that" Tachibana grinned "But man, it will take entire night to do that by myself… I wish we can do it together"

"Inappropriate" class rep commented as he returned from the toilet "really bad idea if you ask me"

He winked.

"Well then how about we spend the night at Meguru dojo" Alice proposed "Shishou probably won't mind"

Tamaki leered aside, thinking back, reminding himself what kind of man Airi's father is.

And concluded with one legit response.

"…knowing him, he will kill us if we done so much as looking at the girls wrongly. I really doubt he will allow us to spend the night there" Tamaki snorted, which caused both Airi and Alice to kick his shin.

"Well… I can try to ask my father… besides…" Airi looked aside "So much to talk about"

Tamaki just smiled silently, when class rep and Tachibana repeat their usual perverted antics again, whilst Alice had to play Tsukkomi in Tamaki's place, and Airi can just slump, embarrassed.

Tamaki never thought that he will see something like this again, just teenagers, uncaring of the world, bundling together in a spot sharing what they have in mind.

_Aoi… is this… is this the gunpla you left for me?_

_I don't know but…_

_I think I began to see it._

_I will find it soon._

**…**

Meanwhile, Yuuki's residence…

The room was dim, even though there's a person inside, hunched over at the edge of the king-sized bed. The person in question was a young, handsome man, none other than Yuuki Tatsuya.

The lights turned on, a girl stood on the doorstep with worried face. "Tatsuya"

Yuuki muttered "…Nanami"

Nanami walked gently, and sat aside him. "What are you doing cuddling in darkness like that? It's unlike you, you know?"

He scoffed and then outright laughs "You look too high of me"

She pouted in response, before delivering a catlike smile and nodded "Whatever"

She yanked a blanket and then…

Snuggle on Tatsuya's back uncaringly.

"…What are you doing?"

"Cuddling"

Tatsuya responded with disbelieving cat stare "… This is inappropriate"

"If you promise to stop moping" she whispered, whilst sensually loosen his collar "I know you all too well, and what make you happy"

Her hand popping out, Vanishing Record appeared right on his face.

Oh yes, damn yes, Nanami knew ALL too well.

There's no way Tatsuya will miss it.

Oh freaking yes.

"…please take care of me then" he gave up to the temptation and raised his hands in defeat.

Another hand popping out, a recordable DVD piece "How about we having a warm-up session first~"

Just what kind of hijink she's planning? Oh well.

"When will you learn to stop to tease me?"

Nanami just smiled warmly and poked his forehead "When you stop being dramatic emo guy"

Jumped off the bed, Nanami refuse to show her current expression. But he knew her as much as she knew him. If one can describe their relationship, it was halfway between childhood friends and arranged fiancée. Well at least in essence, because no matter whom you ask, the only guaranteed answer to Tatsuya's sexuality is "gunpla".

Tatsuya don't give a single damn about what Chairman Mashita and his father talking about behind the scenes. Even if there's a gap in their uncertain relationship, Tatsuya and Nanami always been like this.

If Tatsuya feel down, she will knew, and vice versa.

And at the moment, Nanami is lonely, and desperately need an equal company who didn't treat her like an ojousama, but as a friend would. She never showed it, she never would.

But he knew.

There's no need to fix what isn't broken.

Five minutes later…

On the edge of the couch, he's GRIPPING the arm rest so hard it's guaranteed to leave a mark, oh, poor expensive leather. His eyes, those are on fire.

His blood boil, sparks fly on the widescreen of the home theater set, igniting his passion even more. For each time weapon clash, he jolted even slightly.

It was none other than the cinematic battle between Unicorn Striker and unnamed, heavily modified Akatsuki Gundam. Courtesy of Kanbara high school tournament's round robin footage.

When Unicorn lost the arm, Tatsuya almost lose it.

"Impressive isn't it? So many hidden talents go unnoticed" Nanami laughed "So, what do you think?"

One word left Yuuki's stretched lips "…perfect…"

"Well, then, I don't think you can hold it anymore" she huskily said as her fingers combed Tatsuya's hair back, exposing his slightly wide forehead in the open.

When he opened his eyes again, it was different. He can't hold back the urge, not anymore. Nanami looked at him with sultry eyes "Right?"

He grinned manically.

"[Set Your GP base]"

Indeed, if one wanted to distract a brooding Yuuki Tatsuya, gunpla battle is the answer.

"[Field 5, Dessert. Please, set your gunpla]"

There's tension and there's THIS, this fight is inevitable; Nanami had perfectly arranged it just for him. Deep down, his heart felt somewhat guilty.

But Nanami want him to leave his regret behind, so be it!

"[Sakurai Nanami, Vanishing Record, LET'S GO!]"

"[Yuuki Tatsuya, Zaku Amazing, HERE I COME!]"

Undiluted passion engulfed the arena as Vanishing Record and an infamous crimson Zaku boosted with maximum speed, barely avoiding a crash thanks to intuitive last millisecond dodge by Vanishing Record, which proceed to flip back and fire its enormous beam rifle upside down.

Zaku Amazing was, by any means, not an agile machine. It's fast, true, but its actual agility is hampered by its utterly massive weight compared to normal High grade gunpla. Zaku Amazing was born with principle that even bricks can fly if you put enough rockets behind it.

And yet, it's because the person behind it, the Crimson Comet, the Zaku nonchalantly step aside to dodge the first shot, and second shot, countering with an accurate handgun blast that scratched one of Vanishing Record's thruster binder.

Truly worthy of his name, Yuuki Tatsuya is a world class fighter.

"As expected, your eyes are sharp and merciless, like that of a beast" Nanami winked, "but we're just started!"

"That's what I wanted!" Zaku Amazing unleashed its anti-armor physical rifle, which while not as large as it's appear, is rather heavy, and with sufficiently firepower to make it worth.

Antitank grade shell passed over the smaller gunpla's head, with a whining sonic boom heard moments later. The shell smashed the hill and caused it to collapse.

Nanami shot her rifle three times at seemingly random direction, however, the attack actually collapsed the cliff Zaku standing on, and its massive weight did the rest.

From the thick cloud of dust however, Zaku Amazing burst out, each of its hand holding a Anti-MS Cleavers, their edge burning as brightly as Tatsuya's fighting spirit.

"**RAGE ON! GUNPLAAAA!**"

"It's time to dance to the tune of death and destruction! **Tatsuya!**"

Only against enemy like this his soul feels completely free, not bound by gravity.

When his heart and body burn and shine like the core of a star.

**...**

"How was it?" Alice eagerly asked.

"He's considering it, so let's split on our way for a moment" Airi smiled "I'll send e-mail if the answer is definite"

Both of them waved their hands.

"Sure thing" class rep pointed thumbs "If it's not allowed, might as well crash on Azuma's place"

"HEY!" the aforementioned teen complained "I never said you can"

Class rep made a mock chest slap gesture for Tamaki's overreaction "Oh c'mon don't be so stingy"

"Fine then, but don't mention about the girls, alright?"

"Why? Your mother will be angry?" Tachibana wiggled his eyebrow.

Tamaki leered "No, she'll dance a jig"

The other boys laughed, which made Tamaki's frown grew more visible. They continue on their way back to Azuma residence, still. Tamaki don't actually have problem with them spending a night or two.

"You never brought your girlfriend home?"

"No, SHE brought me to her home. A lot"

Class rep coughed while Tachibana mocked a whipping sound.

"We're here" Tamaki said "I'm home"

"Welcome home" his mother greeted him cheerfully, she blinked and then smile even brighter "I see you brought some company"

"My classmates" Tamaki nodded.

"M-m-m-my name is Tachibana Hiromu, please excuse us for intruding"

"Hirai Kojima, I'm also class representative of class 2-4"

"I'm Tama's mother, I'm apologize if he constantly bother you two with his whim"

WAT doesn't even began to describe the irony, at least, Tamaki think so.

"That's not true at all" Class rep waved his hand politely "Azuma is a model student with remarkable grades and teachers' favorite, he just need to be friendlier sometimes"

Tamaki read that as 'a freaky loner that has nothing to do but studying and is a slave to the teachers', and accept that as a fact, even if it rustled his jimmies.

"Oh, and Tamaki, I just heard it now… did you really won the second place the tournament organized in your school?"

Tamaki raised his eyebrow "Yes?" he actually expect his mother to ridicule him, or at least indifferent to it.

"Well then, carry that title with pride" the youthful mother pumped her fist "Because those people you fought also tried their hardest to win"

Oh so perfectly in character, he sardonically thought. Then again, she was right. If he doesn't proud of that as a achievement, then it's the same as insulting everyone else who participated.

"I know" he smiled.

Entering the room, Tachibana scrambled directly on the bed. Specifically, under it.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The geek hushed and grinned perversely "Customary deed is customary"

"My porn is secured, I'm not stupid" Tamaki deadpanned.

He doesn't even know if his secret collection can be considered porn, to be fair.

Class rep meanwhile had his attention dead set on Tamaki's collection of gunpla, courtesy of Aoi's gift. Most of them are the so called Master Grade, set at 1/100 scale and posses much more complexity than High Grade kits often used for gunpla battle.

"Do you build them by yourself?" he asked.

"No, they're all parting gifts" Tamaki told him "From the same guy who made Exia"

"I see"

Class rep didn't continue perhaps he can read Tamaki's subtle change of mood.

"Either way, they're built so well" Tachibana commented "I can tell those a bit rushed, but otherwise done perfectly according to the book"

"There is a guide BOOK?" Tamaki asked.

Cue awkward silence.

**…**

The bedroom was dim, once again. Only Nanami's and Tatsuya's voice followed by the gentle stroke and scratch on plastic objects was heard.

Yuuki Tatsuya wasn't exactly the one comfortable with physical contact, not in the slightest. And he's always came either as politely suave or batshit insane person, dominate every scene he's in.

But he's still human, and sometimes he's fragile enough that every slightest bit of emotional support is not only appreciated but needed.

"I think I helped, I think it will be okay if he can push his limit, even if it ends in defeat but…"

He put the newly repaired Vanishing Record on the working table, its small size only highlighter with the ever menacing Zaku Amazing stood on its side.

"…Why so sentimental, it's not like you at all, Tatsuya" Nanami said gently as she lean on his chair

"… I don't know" He closed his eyes "Perhaps he reminded me too much of my past self… I wonder what I should do to amend this…"

"Hmm… I don't know, try again?"

"Try again?"

"Try again"

Yuuki closed his eyes, and memories of the past began to bombard him. His debut, his first defeat, the amount of defeat until he grasped his victory, the defeat after victory, and the streak of victories that cement his current name as world class gunpla battler…

It's a long, grueling saga that can fill an entire novel on its own.

_Tooru…_

"Try again" he said, "I'll try"

"That's the Tatsuya I know" Nanami held his cheek gently "Yana-san will be proud… now come to me, I'll heal your body and soul~"

"SHINING PILLOW!"

Nanami's obvious (and completely useless) attempt at stoking his hormone out earned her a face full of expensive pillow instead, courtesy of completely revived Tatsuya. As for when he got that pillow with him, it made her confused too.

But all that's matter is that his confident, charming smile returned.

All that's matter is that Tatsuya become himself once again.

"Gee, I wonder what you guys are doing in a time like this"

The door open, revealing a young boy roughly 2-3 years younger than them. His natural red hair was messy and thick, like a blazing inferno, and his eyes are razor sharp and borderline cocky. The fact that he's wearing a neat, white uniform signature of PPSE employee made him look older and mature than he is actually.

"Your old man had returned, Nanami. He had his tail set on fire when he didn't find you anywhere at home"

"Papa huh? Sure thing, I'll be home soon" Nanami pointed two thumbs in response "Thank you for the awesome battle, Tatsuya"

She blew an air kiss, which Tatsuya ignore completely. Instead he just nodded and delivered a proper goodbye "Be safe on your way, Nanami"

"Oi, oi are you two ignoring me again? Bastards" The red haired boy grumbled "And you have a gunpla battle without me? How come?"

The older teen laughed and pat the boy's shoulder gently "Now that you're back to Japan, we'll have all the time we can use"

The boy snarked "Yeah yeah and then you'll be busy with your schoolwork and all the pesky business training, that's rich of you, Yuuki"

"Stop complaining" Nanami dragged the boy with her, waving all the way "See you later, Tatsuya"

Out of the room, Nanami released the boy "Good god, you're a freaking mood killer"

He chuckled "Being this desperate to seduce a guy, where's your pride, woman?" He shoved another PPSE jacket to her hands, zipping his bag again afterwards.

"If it's for Tatsuya, I can bear to lose anything" she said "What is pride if I can't see the person I love happy?"

"Now you're just being whiny" the boy frowned "Be confident, it'll pay off"

"Thank you, Reiji"

**~333~**

_"I see"_

_"I suppose it was considered improper" Airi said neutrally "From a logical standpoint, wasn't familiar with Azuma-kun's friends as proper"_

_"So what do you think?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"If it's only Azuma… what do you think, Airi"_

_"Shishou?" Alice feels like her feet was on fire, the tension is killing her._

_"Father know him as well as I did"_

_"Azuma is one unpredictable boy; no one knows what he thinks sometimes…" Mr. Meguru said._

_"But I trust him" he continued "Just like I trust your late brother in law"_

_"Father… I"_

_"That foolish man loved your sister way too much to consider a little girl like you as replacement, in the end, he remained loyal…" Mr. Meguru stood "Tell Azuma its okay to spend the night, I'll take responsibility"_

_"THANK YOU, SHISHOU!" Alice yelled and bowed, before dancing merrily "YAAY, I CAN LEARN A LOT NOW!"_

_"PUT THAT SPIRIT INTO STUDYING AND MARTIAL ARTS AS WELL, IMAI!"_

_"OOOTSU!"_

"[So that's how it's happened]" Airi paraphrased at the phone "[Tou-san allowed the guys to come]"

Tamaki laughed "…I pity Tachibana and Class Rep Hirai…"

"[Huh?]"

Keeping his emotion in check, he replied "Been there done that, too long and too boring to explain"

After a brief silence, she continued "[I don't mind hearing it…]"

Why is Airi trying to make it even more awkward? Normally a girl shouldn't even suddenly call like that, an e-mail should suffice.

But thinking again, suddenly spending the night at a girl's place is highly unusual. He was surprised Mr. Meguru allows it at all.

"I'll tell them both, let's talk again later"

"[…Okay]"

*BEEP*

When Tamaki turned, both Tachibana and class rep is grinning.

With infallible synchronization, they chorused "It's fun time. And the color is pink"

Tamaki snarled, piling several books "While you're ogling the chicks I'll finish my homework and laugh at your foolishness"

Crossed his arms and pouted, the geek complained.

"Man! Don't be such a killjoy!"

"Well, we never actually work together on our homework" Class rep smiled "Wouldn't doing it together actually more fun and probably easier?"

"Well can't argue with logic" Tachibana sighed "Seriously I wonder how long since the last time I walked around so much"

"Never?"

"Screw you Kyoji"

And so, after asking their parents for permission cryptically, Tamaki and the gang stormed out at the direction of Meguru dojo, which is actually part of Meguru residence.

"We're here" Tamaki said, smiling "Bite your lips, this is going to be rough"

"Huh?"

For convenience, Kojima explained "There's a lot of convention and routine to follow when we're inside dojo, such as not using footwear up to and including socks because dojo floor is considered sacred ground"

Tachibana muttered "Oh right you used to practice Karate I remember"

Tamaki nodded "Just be polite, that should be enough… for now"

"You being cryptic don't help at all, Kaworu!" Tachibana yelled

Both Tamaki and Kojima tilted their head in confusion "Who?"

"Nevermind" non-mecha geeks are totally boring sometimes.

Mr. Meguru open the door, his expression is neutral and unreadable "So you had come"

"Good evening" Tamaki nodded "Please excuse us for intruding"

"Get inside, the girls already there"

"Good evening"

Tachibana wasn't eager that he's actually had to sit formally. His foot already aching from so much walking left and right. He was rather unfit for a teenager, and realized that diet program will be hell to endure.

Meanwhile, the other boys keep themselves neat, somehow.

"Normally, I would scorn such a ridiculous idea. Spending a night together with the opposite sex just for the sake of toys; sounds like a half-assed reasoning"

But of course.

"However…I've seen it myself, I have no doubt about your fighting spirit" he said "I don't know in the slightest about this hobby, but I have this friend who like the same thing… he said the elements of gunpla battle comprised of a fighter and a builder"

"Show me that spirit, your spirit as a builder"

Tachibana grinned, being stoked with a challenge like this? Tonight will be interesting.

Tachibana, Tamaki and Airi piled their toolboxes together. While both Kojima and Alice has their own toolset, it would be superfluous compared to the equipment the other three had provided.

"Let's start with Akatsuki first, Meguru-chan?" Tachibana said.

The purple gunpla already stripped to its bare parts, neatly piled on top of a cutting mat.

"The joints are all fine, but the main frame is weakened as side effect of acetone usage, what do you think?"

And that's when the entire table exploded into discussion spree, though mostly an exchange of information between Tachibana and Airi, who are the most experienced builders in the spot.

"So the coating-"

"-Pla plates welded inside-"

"What about changing the type of paint?"

After spending at least half an hour, the result is out and written on several notes. The group split and work on their share of job and barring few words and question, they work silently.

But Mr. Meguru can see it now.

Their eyes, they possessed the same kind of eyes as they did during the tournament.

"Spare knife point?"

"Here"

"Need more sandpaper?"

They're all engrossed in their work, savoring every moment and challenge they encounter. What's more, even though they're all immersed in their share, there's an invisible string that connected them all together.

"I hate goddamn cement"

"Hahahaha, careful with that Azuma"

Seconds, minutes, and finally, two hours had passed.

"Complete!"

"Done here"

"Finished"

The now repaired parts returned to the same cutting mat, now it's all completed, just waiting for the implements to cure.

"Let me see" Tachibana said, looking at each and every part with unbridled attention "…Azuma, you screwed with the fins again didn't you?"

"I fixed it" Tamaki said in defense "How the hell can you find that?"

"Builder's soul" Tachibana said with a straight face, the rest of the teenagers are laughing.

"Let's begin to assemble it again"

For that job, they left it to Airi and Alice; the boys immediately work on Neue Ziel, which doesn't need that much modification but rather grave amount of maintenance. On the upside, there are no permanently broken parts, their work is secured.

The building spree ended with dealing with Nobel's weakness.

Namely, the weak torso.

"You see? Nobel Gundam has rather weak waist, and a single blow of moderate power would end the battle right and there"

"I see" Alice nodded.

"Your decision to lighten the hair is correct, thought, so let's go fix the torso first-"

…

It's close to midnight, and everyone already sleep like dead people, well, at least Tachibana and Class rep did.

Tamaki still sat behind the small table cross-legged, with rather dim desk lamp and inanimate gunplas being his only companion, he's this close to completing his homework, and leaving them unfinished often made him completely paranoid and can't sleep at all.

"Alright, that's it" he smiled, closing his book and neatly organize them into a pile "You two should rest as well"

Funny, this probably the first time he talked to his gunpla. He wondered if he should be happy or sad that there's still part of him left from his childhood times.

His gunpla box comprised of two levels, with much larger 1/100 Exia Avalanche lies on the bottom, the upper space can hold two High grade gunpla securely, if only because foam balls poured inside. Unicorn and Zephyrantes lies side by side half buried with foam balls, their face was blank, but he could imagine that if they can express, they probably glad they're safe.

"Azuma-kun, are you asleep already?"

He can see the silhouette of a female behind the paper door, and knew that voice well, too well for his comfort. In fact, he wanted to run and jump into the futon, pretending to fall asleep already.

"I'm still awake" he slid the door aside, and Airi was there, dressed in traditional Yukata "How about you"

"…I can't sleep" she said, rather bluntly too. It was crystal clear that she had too many things convoluting her brain.

Oh well, might as well jump in to the pit too.

"Want to share?"

They sat on the balcony, with their only source of light being three quarter moon on the clear sky.

"I still wonder about what happened today" Airi began "Did Azuma-kun plan it from the beginning?"

"I don't, it came to me after watching your match the day before… I saw everything, how you gunpla move, its movement are identical to your own moves during kendo and iaijutsu training" he said nonchalantly "This, despite Imai saying you've been absent from going to the dojo… I figure it wasn't because you don't like the way of the swords anymore, but you invested too much into gunpla, so much that you didn't have time for anything else"

"And suddenly, I remember what kind of man your father is, I still don't know why you're so adamant to train yourself in the art of gunpla building and battling, but as someone who dwell in the world of martial arts where your fist do all the talk, I figure that your father MIGHT understand that you're serious about this…"

Airi remember it all.

Every single moment they spend together.

The reason why Airi loved him, and why it hurts her so much.

He's always watching her from a far.

He always remember, every single second they spend together. He never forgets anything, and never overlooks the detail.

Despite his vastly inferior reflex, Tamaki is able to read each and every single move Airi did, because day after day, he watched her train herself in the way of samurai. The way she held the blade, the way she swing it, all translated to gunpla move, and Tamaki knew it all.

Day after day, Tamaki always followed her whim, a model boyfriend that fulfills all of her desire. Airi choose when and where they will go on a date, Airi choose when they'll be together and when they'll be together, even the one who decide whether the relationship will continue or not was Airi, and she ended it.

But that's about it

Airi never knew much about Tamaki himself, and that's why she never feels their relationship would progress.

He never shows much about his own life; introduce his parents, his hobby, and his friends –not that he have any-.

Tamaki always have that wall surround him, keeping people around him away at certain distance. He never show them what he wanted, always going with the flow. It was like Tamaki lack the desire to enjoy his personal life.

Airi wanted to know more, but she's too afraid to ask. She was too afraid of losing him.

And then… things went out of control, and Airi still can't bear to be honest to him, and break their relationship.

But now, he's different.

He has Tachibana and Hirai as his friends; he has a new hobby in form of Gunpla, Tamaki show different kinds of emotion depending on his mood.

His eyes, it was filled with a newfound spirit. It's small yet warm and comfortable, like a newly lit candle.

The Tamaki she knew as her ex-boyfriend had changed, and just in a single day, her desire to know more about him had been fulfilled.

It was like a dream, pure undiluted fantasy came into reality. But Airi is uncertain whether to treat it as a sweet dream, or a nightmare.

And she was afraid, afraid that she will fall for him once again.

"Azuma-kun… thank you"

"No need to" he said almost purely on reflex.

"No, I'm really thankful" Airi said, looking at his eyes intently "I was too afraid to talk with my parents, I was too afraid that they won't understand, but then you came… and everything changed for the better"

"…indeed, sometimes it's hard to say what you want, afraid of what kind of misunderstanding will come…" he said "But in the end, there's only what if and speculation. And I think… if you want to do something, just do it and never look back with regrets"

She blinked, just for a moment then, he look so tired, so sad, and vulnerable.

She resisted the temptation to comfort him, and instead choosing for distraction "Do you even have something you regret, Azuma-kun?"

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed "Of course I have"

"It's just that… Azuma-kun always been calm and collected" she chuckled "It was like… you can endure anything no matter what"

"That is what I regret" he said sincerely "Back then… I always thought: if I will lost something eventually, don't get attached to it so it will not be painful if the time has come"

Oh…

So that's why he's so calm about the breakup…

She resisted the urge to cry, again, the paranoia that she's unwanted and nothing but a burden came to her like a boomerang.

"However I realize that I was wrong" his smile disappeared as he looked at her "You don't know how much something valuable to you until you lost it… and by not being attached to anything, I lost everything for real. Gone, never come back. That precious feeling, all the happy memories, nothing left but hollowness"

Why is he looking at her like that? What did he want to imply with such gentle, sad eyes?

Airi's heart work faster than normally, blood pumped into the smallest of arteries on her skin; caused it to get redder by seconds. And of course, her face made it even more obvious.

The small part of her wonder if he still has feelings to her, but the other part is even more afraid… what if he do, what if he don't. Airi still unable to sort out her current feelings about him…

She was happy… because if he's being honest just now… he used to see Airi as someone precious, disregard whether he still have that same mindset or not anymore. But it's all too confusing, she need to break this romantic mood immediately somehow.

"Azuma-kun, look, a shooting star!" she shouted while pointing upwards.

His expression say it all, total incredulousness. This is Tokyo, and without a black out it's almost impossible to see the star.

Oh well, might as well go out with a bang.

"Shooting star huh?" he muttered, looked at the sky.

And laughed.

Laughed hard enough before he realized he might disturb people inside the house as well as the neighbors, this made Airi so confused she had to jump backward.

"I've found it… your last message, Aoi!" he declared, for the first time since she met him, Meguru is able to see his unrestrained smile "Thank you, Meguru-san!"

* * *

**_Nanami you whore, get away from My Tatsuya!_**** D=**

**Joking, the journey still long and full of twist and turns, ridiculously bad fiction has no brakes!**

**Read and Review! See ya next chapter.**


End file.
